


Sasuke

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Comedy, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Near Death Experiences, OCAsSasuke, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: Life isn't fair, we all know that. Well, turns out, neither is death. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am the Lord of Emo!" Waking up to find out I've hijacked the body of a certain angst filled emo Uchiha was certainly a surprise. Doesn't help that I'm technically a girl either. Ah well, at least I'm not an Aburame.





	1. Prologue

 

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto  
**

**Warning: Exposition, swearing.**

* * *

I often thought about what it would be like in another world, what it would be like to be in the story, the older I got, the more I realized... I don't want that. I like being happy, healthy, free from violence, death, and enemies plotting your demise, friends turning foes, as a tween like every other I angst-ed about how my life sucked and blah, blah, blah, but now I realize how AMAZING I have it.

Both of my parents are alive, I've never gone through any serious trauma, I've never seen a person die, or had a person close to me die, I've rarely seen death and when I do, is always a pet that dies. I have siblings, who though they are far from perfect, cause who is, they're awesome considering what I could have got.

Don't get me wrong, my life was far from perfect. I have social anxiety, I stress a lot over the future, I've shut myself away from everyone, I have no friends, and any friends I do have always leave me behind after barely getting know me, it can leave you with some self esteem issues. I have a quick temper, and I have hard time focusing. I'm stubborn and a bit arrogant, though I've gotten better at catching myself. I also talk. A lot.

I am also incredibly naive at times. I try not to be, seriously, every time I think I'm not, WAM I get it with another eye opening shit mess that I encounter.

But it my life, and nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared me for the mess the I encountered after I died.

I still don't know how, though. The death dude, or Shinigami, or whatever got my papers messed up, and I may have throw a few things at him, demanding to know exactly how I'd died, and why. However, I may have accidentally fallen through this strange portal thingy out of rebellion flipping them all off and BAM! Next thing I know I'm waking up to find several things wrong.

One: This is not my bed.

Two: I was child. Again.

Three: I have a male appendage that was not there before.

Upon coming to these conclusions, I screamed. Loudly. I think I heard some bird fly away outside. I hurled myself out of bed and looked around frantically looking for the bathroom. Then I darted to find the bathroom, quickly locating it, and stared at myself in the mirror.

Once again, I went to scream, but no sound came out, instead, I got the erg to empty out my stomach into the toilet.

I stumbled up, my hands shaking, and fell back on the floor, panting and shaking. I couldn't believe, no, I never wanted this, this can't be real!

But this was real, and the face staring back at me in the mirror, was one Sasuke Uchiha of the bloody leaf village.

Son of a-

* * *

**Welp, I've got this story on Fanfiction.Net under VenaHope, Wattpad under PeacemakerSI, and also Quotev under VenaFaith.  
**

**Check it out on those sites if you like.**


	2. Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm screwed.

**Okay my lovelies, here is chapter two! Warning, I will be doing what I want.  
**

"Hn" talking. _  
_

_"Hn" speaking English._

**Warning: Cursing and some OOCness. Character make over. TimeSkips.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or else SasuNaru would have happened at one point.**

* * *

I stared into my own eyes, trying to guess how old I was, probably about eight, maybe? I'd refused point blank to leave the safety of the bathroom, fearing the worst.

Itachi might be out there, therefore, I do not want to be out there.

Don't get me wrong, I like Itachi, he's awesome and one of my top ten favorite, but you see, I just accidentally hijacked his little brother's body... so... I might have just killed Sasuke.

Therefore I am toast if Itachi EVER figures this out. Maybe I didn't hijack it, maybe I was reborn. I winced in pain as my head ached...

Then, my mind exploded. Flashes of random things, memories came flying back at me. Only they were not mine, they were Sasuke's... or mine...

Wait! I remember now... I asked awakened the memories with Sharingan, or the day after.

WHY THE HELL DID I THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!

Oh right... because I couldn't deal with the fact that I was reincarnated. Because I was terrified of Danzo, Tobi, Madara, and so many others. Because I couldn't convince myself I was strong enough. I stood up in the bathroom, and promptly began brushing my teeth, noting how one of Sasuke's back teeth were missing, and fixing myself up, deciding that I must face the music.

It's time to put on your big boy pants Sasuke, because the world's never gonna be the same when I'm done with it. I wanted to run, believe me, I did, but being one of the last Uchiha, meant that I would never be free until I changed the world, with Naruto at my side.

I wasn't gonna be the Sasuke that everyone hated, I wasn't gonna be the brat who stepped on others to for power, I wasn't gonna be the emo jerk who could only ever think about revenge.

Sasuke was NOT going down that path, we are doing things MY way now.

Huh, maybe we are similar in that way.

I got dressed, going through the clothing he had. Damn, was this boy color blind or something?

"Black. Black, black, black and blue, oh! White. Uchiha mark, Uchiha mark, Uchiha- good god does he have ANYTHING that isn't covered in his clan's mark? That thing is like a walking target on my back!" I exclaimed. "Wait, wait, wait, I have to try something, ehem- My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I am the Lord of Emo-" I said in the most dull Sasuke like tone I could make, and then proceeded to burst out laughing. "Zuko who? I am the emo king!" ( **Authors Note: Just imagine Sasuke's voice and him saying that...)**

"Hn. Hn! Hn? ...Hn.. HN! Hn?!" I Hned. "Hm, I wonder, should I do Hn! or Hn..."

"I wonder if he can sing? We are fighting dreamers~ oh we oh we oh we oh we oooohhhhhh~ Damn, he can sing. I can sing. Huh. Wait! Back to the problem at hand!" I rambled. Right Uchiha mark.

Yeah, not thank you, I might as well as hold a "Helpless baby Uchiha, come and get it." sign over my head, make Orochimaru's job easier.

No, I'm getting a make over. First off, the hair. Duck butt indeed, I doubt I'm going to ever tame the damn hair, so I'm gonna let it grow out. Scare the shit outta old people. Next, clothing.

I am going shopping. Now. I don't care if I'm missing something, according to Sasuke's memory's and mine, nothing important is happening today... minus the opening scene.

So I threw on some black clothing with least noticeable Uchiha mark on it, and headed off to go shopping.

* * *

I had picked out the most perfect outfit... er, outfits. First, black cargo pants with lots of pockets, and a dark red tank top with a fishnet shirt over it, along with a black vest. Black finger gloves were also a small thing I added on for funzies. This would be my ninja outfit.

I personally was all for showing more skin, but I was eight in this body so I decided I'd do that later. I also had a purple kimono for special occasions, and also a black one for funerals. Then I have a sweatshirt and shorts for comfort causal.

None of these things had the Uchiha clan symbol on it, although I suppose I should change that on the purple one.

I'd hesitated at buying that one, as purple did remind me of Orochimaru.

But it was also my favorite color. So screw him, I'm not giving up my favorite color because of some snake man after a little boy's body.

Which I got to first, by the way. Not that I wanted it. Or well technically I am Sasuke. Just with newly awakened memories of his past life. Of course I have to wait... how many years? Four or five years before I meet Orochimaru, so I got time.

Am I ever gonna be able to tell anyone? Maybe Naruto at some point, and I probably shouldn't go off on the whole, so this isn't my body thing, but lean towards a, so I used to have a life before this one where I was a girl with a slight crush on you at one point...

Yeah, I'll go with that when the time comes.

Anyways, my new outfit is awesome and I love it to pieces. Would have preferred something a little more girly but I don't think I should let on about the whole, Sasuke is gay, thing yet.

Everyone keeps looking at me like I just escaped death... well, technically I did, so it's not so far off, a random woman came up to me and just stared, before suddenly sobbing about somebody named Suki. I just blinked and slowly creeped away, before realizing I was being watched.

Fangirls. *shudders* I need to hide in the name of Uchiha! Maybe I can pay someone off...

Speaking of, the Uchiha are freaking loaded, I might start a criminal black market at one point just to get more profits... maybe I'll invent stuff, like the washing machine. Yeah, that sounds good... I'll take a few notes. The Academy's fine to, I guess, I'm turning into a huge history buff, and Naruto keeps glaring at me, but now I just wave at him with a smile.

The look on his face is priceless. Yes, I even asked if he wanted to go out for ramen, since in this body I'd never had any before, and I just had to taste Ichiraku's ramen. I'd be a shame to fandom if I didn't.

Naruto, the poor boy, well hella suspicious when I first asked, but I remained civil and friendly, which brings me to another thing.

I hate people. Seriously, all the dirty looks I got, and harsh glares and whispers, I had to keep myself from activating my Sharingan and death glaring them. "Te- Sasuke, what are you glaring at Dattebayo?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh nothing, come on Naruto, race you to Ichiraku's." I yelled running. "YOUR ON SASUKE!"

"LOSER HAS TO PAY!" I yelled.

"YOUR ON TEME!" Naruto responded as we ran through a bunch of startled civilians.

* * *

**Third POV  
**

Sasuke had been acting strangely. Then again, he had just witness his clan massacre at the hands of his brother. He woke up screaming a little more than a week ago. Hound thought the boy was being attacked. But no, he just went to the bathroom, vomited, then proceeded about his day. But something was different.

Hound didn't know the boy that well, but he did know his brother, Itachi. Sasuke was defiantly no Itachi, yet his eyes also held the same maturity Itachi's did, the same, I-can-see-right-through-you look. But the more he watch Sasuke, the more he thought...

Sasuke is weird.

The boy spent nearly seven hours shopping, ditching school for it. He stopped wearing his clans mark, and started doing more odd little things. Like running over to some ducks, shouting "MY PEOPLE!" Before diving into the water and making duck noises before bursting out into laughter.

He would sometimes dress like a bush and watch the Shinobi at the training ground, then when he got bored he would go and mess with civilians, moving when they weren't looking, so when they looked back the bush was in a different location.

Or perhaps when he climb up a tree dressed completely in black, with an odd looking bat like paper mask on, and exclaimed in a throaty voice. "I am Batman! FEAR ME JOKER!" While hanging upside down from the tree like a bat.

But then the strangest thing he ever did was probably when he stuck a pumpkin on his head with a face carved into it and ran around laughing like maniac claiming to be The Halloween King.

Yeah... it was obvious now.

Sasuke was just insane.

Speaking of, Sasuke's currently got this mad grin on his face, dragging Naruto along with him.

_Great, what are they up to now?_ Thought Hound in dismay as Sasuke dragged the Kyubi Jinnuriki into an alleyway. They exited, stacked on top of each other

"Teme, are you sure this is worth it?"

_This had to be the most stupid thing the Uchiha has done._

"Of course it is Banana, adults in anime are stupid."

_What on earth is he thinking_.

"Eh? What's anime, Dattebayo?"

_He's even dragged Naruto into this mess._

"I'll explain when we're Jounin. Now let's focus on the mission."

_Of course he would call it that._

Naruto stood on Sasuke's shoulders, a large top had and scar matched with sunglasses and a wig on the blondes head, while a large trench coat wrapped around us, Sasuke balanced in should stuff with news paper to keep them on. Strangely nobody noticed the fact that the 'adult' looked like two kids stacked on top of each other... _or maybe they did and just didn't care._ Hound inwardly groaned.

Two walked into the adult book store, intent on getting a certain book. Hound blinked before realizing Sasuke's intentions.

_No way, he couldn't be_

Make out paradise. Sasuke peaked through the opening of the coat, making sure he wasn't seen, scoping out to see if anyone of threat was nearby.

"Alright, let me know if you see it..." Sasuke whispered, though Hound could easily hear what they were saying, Sasuke hiding his face as the desk manager glanced up. "What does it look like again?" Whispered Naruto. "It's orange with a red crossed circle, and it will say Make out paradise on it.." Sasuke explained, whispering to the blond.

"I think I can see it, but their someone in the way." Whispered Naruto. Sasuke sighed. "What does he look like?"

"He's weird looking, wearing a mask and giggling... and he looks like an old man with that hair." Whispered Naruto, and Sasuke frowned before paling as it clicked. Hound noted them spotting him as he stood directly in there way.

"Abort mission! Abort Mission! Abort! Abort!" Sasuke said, turning around, but then 'Hound' whirled around grabbing Naruto's shoulder, pulling him off Sasuke as well both fell down. Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "Now what do you kids think your doing?" Asked Kakashi.

"Abort! Protocol Ninja!" Sasuke yelled throwing down a smoke bomb. Naruto kicked at Kakashi as Sasuke activated his sharingan, unseen by Kakashi dude to the sunglasses he threw on, he hurled down a stink bomb and blasted a air horn before we both darted outta there leaving the air horn on, overwhelming Kakashi's rather sensitive senses. ( **Ha, say that ten time fast)**

We both had stuffed earplugs in beforehand, leaving a deafened, blinded and stunned Kakashi in the store.

_What just happened.._

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think and feel free to tell me if you think anyone is acting to OOC.**

**See you next time, Lovelies.**


	3. As Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, and Sasuke grows.

**Here we have chapter three up my Lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Hn." Talking

 _"Hn"_ English

' _Hn'_ Thinking.

**Warning: Cursing. Time-skips.  
**

* * *

**Year One and half  
**

**Age: 9**

I have learned five things over the last few months. 

One: I have bad aim for an Uchiha

Two: Naruto is really good at pranking

Three: Kakashi is a stalker

Four: The Fire-Ball Jutsu is somehow easier than throwing a Kunai

Five: Sharingan is awesome

I stood with a huge grin on my face, sideways on a tree. "Hahahaha... it took me 12 days, eight hours, 22 minutes and a total of 234 attempts but, I AM NOW SPIDERMAN!" I laughed gleefully running up the tree, before jumping onto a building and crawling up the wall.

"Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can, spins a web... and I forgot the rest." I said reaching the top of the building and plopping down, pulling out a chocolate bar, munching on it as I looked over watching the civilians on the street.

Life is good.

* * *

**Year Two**

**Age 10**

I was running labs around Konoha, minding my own business passing when I noticed a familiar odd looking male in a ugly green jump suit with huge eyebrows.

My god though. Those things are like caterpillars. Then he noticed me running. "AH! SUCH YOUTH! WHO ARE YOU YOUTHFUL ONE?!" He yelled over to me, making me deaf.

"Uchiha Sasuke, who are you?" I asked in the monotone voice I used when addressing people who I am unfamiliar with. Recognition flashed through Gai's eyes.

"I AM MIGHT GAI!" He said. "Konoha's green beast!" I nodded. "Nice to meet you. Can you teach me Taijutsu, please?" I asked. I need to get ahead of cannon Sasuke, and that means getting really good at Taijutsu.

"You see I need to get stronger in order to fulfill a certain purpose, and so that I can make sure nobody ever hurts anyone I care about again." I explained and... Gai is anime crying.

"To be approached by such a youthful.." He was suddenly hugging me.

"I WILL TEACH YOU, YOUTHFUL ONE!" I can't breath and I'm deaf again. Between Naruto and Gai, I'm gonna get my eardrums blow out, oh well at least it's not at the same time...

Note to self: NEVER let Naruto meet Gai. Ever.

"Alright Gai-Sensei, when do we start?" I asked Gai, who then proceeded to get emotional again.

"SUCH YOUTH! WE START WITH FIFTY LAPS!" My eye widened. Fifty... laps...

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

Kakashi's worst nightmare has been confirmed.

Sasuke and Gai have teemed up. If Sasuke starts ranting about Youth and running around Konoha in a green jump suit his sanity won't be able to take it.

* * *

**Year Three**

**Age: 11**

Training with Gai seemed like a good idea at first, then I decided I hated it with a passion, then I finally stopped aching all over after... month five maybe? Then my eleventh birthday rolled around and I had to go into hiding because SOMEBODY told the Fan-girls. If they are this bad before puberty, I might just have to join Orochimaru just to get away from them.

Just kidding, I'm probably not gonna join Orochimaru... unless I end up with the curse mark, cause... then I kinda have to. Otherwise the damn thing will kill me.

So, I have to make sure I don't get curse marked, easy enough, I just have to get fast enough so that I can do replacement jutsu and switch with a log before he bites me. At least that my plan for now, unless I change this to much... if I do then I'll just improvise. That always works. Most of the time... kinda.. ish.

Yeah I'm really stuck on the whole thing. Anyways, I just evolved my Sharingan completely.

How, you might ask? Isn't that to OP, you might ask? Well, then, I will respond with...

I practiced with the Sharingan, pushing myself almost every single day for almost three years. Cannon Sasuke activated it at eight, forgot about it, then activated it again only to evolved it to perfection in only several _months._

I'm as strong as cannon Sasuke at this point, if not a little more stronger thanks to the fact that I have master tree walking and water walking, not to mention I've set my eyes to work memorizing everything I read in the academy and library, every map to. I've mastered the Fire ball jutsu, and I'm even working on creating a jutsu from it. I asked Naruto to help since he did his sexy jutsu from transformation.

He also taught me Sexy Jutsu in exchange for one of the jutsu's I know. So I've got that under my belt as well.

I've still got two more years before I graduate, so who knows, once I'm better at Taijutsu with training from Gai, I actually might be able to stand a better change fighting crazy strong dudes... or at least surviving the fight.

Yeah, surviving. I'll go with that, not beating. Never that, not until Shippuden I'm afraid. Then I'll be OP as all hell.

But that's Ok, since I'm suppose to get that strong. If not stronger this time around.

* * *

**Year Four**

**Age: 12**

So... Taijutsu training is going well. Remember how Sasuke was able to get Lee levels of good in just ONE month?

It took me five months, but still. I haven't tapped into the Eight Gates or anything, but am now faster than the human eye can see, and also, I can actually fight Gai in a dual... when he's not using any of his gates, or is coming at me with the intent to kill. So not fighting me seriously, at all really... hey! It's a huge deal to me because before, he beat me going easy on me!

My hair's gotten way longer, it's almost past my shoulder's now. I'm also the best at Taijutsu, although now, thanks to my former life, and nerd like intelligence, I am kinda prodigy levels... Ok, Cannon Sasuke, was prodigy levels, but I'm pushing it since I don't have tunnel vision.

Plus, in order not to gain unwanted attention, or more than I've already got by being Itachi's younger brother, the last Uchiha loyal to Konoha, befriending the Kyubi Jinnuriki, acting like nutcase and the bane of Kakashi's existence, getting Might Gai as a Taijutsu teacher and quickly mastering Taijutsu and being prodigy overall, not to mention a huge ass book nerd in all things chakra related and activating and fully developing my Sharingan before the age of ten. Oh, and not to mention the small network of spies I've built. (Oh I forgot to mention those sorry)

Nope. Not like I've done anything to warrant attention.

Yeah, building your own network of spies is... hard. But luckily, I'm a ninja kid and and Uchiha so I can manage.

How did I do this while being in Konoha? Well... I visited the Red Light distract, getting a vibe for the place, before slowly befriending a few prostitutes (NOT LIKE THAT!), street orphans, homeless folk.

I offered them the one thing they could not refuse- money and power. The Prostitutes got the information, some of them were even from out of town so they could go places and pick up info. homeless folk also helped either stop rumors, or start them. Some of them I smuggled out of the village, with promise that they would gather information for me, and relayed it to the woman of night. Keep in mind that these were the orphans, and I only smuggled them out after I gained there trust, and they got mine.

Then there were my cats. No, not house cats, cat summons, actually. You know that test Itachi set up a while back, the one with the big cat?

Yeah, I just rushed through that mess easily, and got a summoning contract. The cats got me information from the other villages, like stuff about the current locations of the Jinnuriki, though it helped because I had the names and faces, and general location already. Also, things about Orochimaru, though I had to be very certain not to pry to much, or else he might notice. Same with the Akatsuki, I only wanted to know who joined so far.

Besides, if Itachi realizes his brother built a spy network to search for him and build a criminal empire...

Yeah, actually I don't know what he'll think.

Holy fuck, I grossly underestimated my little brother, maybe?

Man that's gonna be a can of worms.

Well, that's what I've been doing for the past four years.

* * *

You know, when Naruto got dragged into the class because he painted the Hokage faces, I nearly choked on the chocolate bar I'd snuck into class. The Plot has started.

A wide grin planted itself on my face, my excitement barely contained. Finally.

"Oh no, Your gonna do something troublesome again, aren't you?" Whispered Shikimaru, the only kid in the class besides Naruto that irritate the hell out of me, and who could actually keep up with my wits. (Most of the time, I can be very unpredictable.)

"What are you talking about, Shiki? I have no idea what you mean." I said innocently. Shiki sighed.

"What a drag, whatever you doing, don't pull me into it." I looked at him, the stupid grin still on my face. "Of course not, Shiki. I would never." He gave me a skeptical look.

"Ok, what are you planning?" I just smirked at him.

"World Peace."

"More like global destruction with that smirk." He commented tryly. I gave him a playful offended look.

"Hn."

And that's all he got out me from then on.

We all lined up, since we had to do the transformation jutsu, again. Thanks Naruto.

I decided to mess with Iruka. By turning into a certain Shinobi that will scare the pants of him.

When he called my name, I transformed into Madara. Iruka jumped back a little, as I smirked, winking at him before transforming back.

I walked back into the group, Shikimaru still giving me a suspicious glare. I smiled innocently at him. "What's wrong, Shiki? Scared of my smile?"

"Whenever you smile something bad happens. Last time the classroom exploded, or when you decided to set off a stink bomb in the Hyuga compound, or when you glued everyone to the seats using super glue or-"

I put a finger to Shiki's mouth. "Flattery will get you nowhere. darling." I whispered.

"I wasn't flattering you." He deadpanned.

"Sh! I know you secretly love me, Shiki-kun~" I cooed, earning looks.

"Your delusional." He replied. I just smirked and sat back in my seat, and blew a kiss at him, earning a glare from the Nara. "Why do I put up with you." He groaned.

"Because we're meant to be?" I offered. Shiki rolled his eyes. He knew I was joking. However... the fan-girls did not.

I tried to sway there interest in me, by openly expressing my bisexuality and being more goofy. Less 'cool.'

However, this only made them look at me the same way a Yaoi fan does, and so the shipping wars began.

Luckily we all graduate soon, so I don't have to deal with that anymore. ( **Author: Mwahaha, oh your so, so wrong, my dear little duckling~)**

The fuck was that?!

Maybe Shiki is right, and I really am crazy. Oh well. It's not like I have to deal with me, that goes to whatever poor unfortunate soul ends up becoming my Sensei.

RIP Kakashi's sanity.

* * *

The next day was it. Graduation. Right. Can't blow this. Cannot. Fuck. This. Up.

What am I worried about? I've been holding back for years, why would I fail now? I tried to reason with my paranoid mind, which only brought in more worries.

_What if I mess up and make a fool out of myself, what if I do to well and they get suspicious, what if Naruto doesn't fail and never learns his signature jutsu, what if I suddenlyloseallmychakraandIlooklikeaweebootryingtodoajutsu-_

CHILL OUT SASUKE.

Few. Ok. Better.

Ok not really, if I'm this panicky about graduation, how the hell am I gonna handle facing off with S-rank criminals?

I need a stress ball of something. My name was called, and I was asked various questions before I was told to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

I produced four clones, getting me a congratulation and a forehead protector. Which I slipped on and went home.

Upon getting home, I looked in the mirror. Huh. I look weird compared to Cannon Sasuke. My head was still on my head, though I'll probably move it when I get a headache from it, my hair was much longer, and it spiked out like crazy, I wore a dark red tank top with fishnet over it, and a vest, not to mention the cargo pants. I also picked up the habit of wearing finger gloves.

I changed out of that, though, changing into a my PJ and settling down, tired, and excited for tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up and felt groggy. Thanks to Naruto's little adventure, the the 'Stay-inside-unless-you-want-to-die-painfully' Alarms went off and I just stared grumpily out my window, internally wanting to to strangle Mizuki for tricking Naruto and causing me to wake up.

I finally fell back to sleep, only to wake up about twenty minutes later because, morning. So I threw on my clothing and headband, and headed off to the Academy.

Ok. This is it. This is the last day I get that doesn't involve D-rank missions, not counting Tomorrow, cause that's a mission all on it's own.

I'd been planning the Bell Test for years, Kakashi won't know what hit him. I just hope I do end up on team seven, though I have a feeling it was rigged from the beginning.

I know I'M getting Kakashi as a teacher because he is the only Sharingan user beside me in the village. Naruto is getting Kakashi because Kakashi was the student of Minito, and because Kakashi's probably one of he few people in the this village who won't look at Naruto like he's a monster.

Sakura is the gamble. But since she's the 'smartest' Kunoichi in the class, meaning she memorizes the most information, and I'm the top of the class period, then Naruto would end up with us, since he is, in fact, the dead last.

Though I really thought he wouldn't be, I mean I tutor him and he is actually pretty smart, I think the teachers just mark his grades down on purpose. Except Iruka.

Anyways, as soon as I arrived in class, Iruka began listing out names. Then he finally got to our names.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Sakura groaned and Naruto cheered. "Uchiha Sasuke." Now Sakura was cheering and Naruto also seemed happy, since in this timeline, I don't act like a dick. Anyways, that's when Naruto decided to get up in my face, namely because, despite being friends, we are still rivals, I couldn't change that.

"Look here Sasuke, you better not slow me down!" He yelled. I smirked at him. "As long as you don't slow me down either, I think I can manage."

That when it happened. Naruto was suddenly pushed forward and our lips connected. My eyes widened, I froze.

_OMFG I FORGOT THIS HAPPENED HOW COULD I FORGET WTF!_

Naruto suddenly lurched backwards, coughing and gagging while I touched my lips and blinked. "Huh, your not a bad kisser Naruto." I commented. Naruto whirled around and pointed at me gaping. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TEME?!" He yelled, his face completely red. I shrugged, before noticing the KI rolling off the fan-girls, directed at Naruto, who paled.

"Ladies!" I called catching there attention. "Don't harm my friend here. It was and accident, Ok?" I said.

They mellowed out, but kept glaring at Naruto on occasion. We were sent to a room and told to wait for Kakashi. I decided to sleep. I couldn't sleep though, I was to excited to finally meet Kakashi face to face.

Naruto put a chalk eraser on the door as a prank, giggling while Sakura scolded him. I just smirked and watched as Kakashi walked in, the eraser falling on his head and bouncing off.

Naruto laughed at him. Kakashi gave us a one eyed smile saying, "My first impression of you? I hate you." Ouch.

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi vanished. I jumped over a window and easily scaled the wall, jumping up and landing on the roof. Kakashi eyed me. "That was fast, you already know how walk up walls?"

I nodded. "And on water."

Sakura and Naruto finally showed up, looking out of breath. Naruto pointed at me. "TEME!? HOW'D YOU GET UP HERE SO FAST?!" He demanded.

"I walked." I said simply.

"Alright, now why don't we introduce ourselves and get to know each other." Said Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"Why don't you give us an example?" Asked Sakura. "Alright, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have some likes, some dislikes, my hobbies of none of your business and my dream is privet."

"Well one of those likes obviously include reading porn in public, your dislikes, well you already said you don't like us, and I'm gonna say you also don't like taking off your mask, your hobbies probably include reading Make out paradise." I stated. Kakashi blinked.

"Interesting, you got all of that out of our first meeting Sasuke." He said. "But now why don't you tell everyone about yourself and leave me out of it?"

I smirked. "Gladly. My name Uchiha Sasuke, My likes are gathering information, pranking, and watching or participating in fights, I like making people smile or laugh to, my dislikes are sweets, fan-girls, traitors, people who abandon there friends, ignorance or incorrect information and bullies. My hobbies are training, making poisons, making bombs, coming up with strategies, among other things." I said, shifting slightly.

"My dream is more of a goal/plan that will happen in the follow order, I will surpass Madara Uchiha in power, I will kill a certain man with said power, have a talk with my brother, and capture several certain people, and then seal away a evil plant man, before using the power to create world peace." I said.

Kakashi blinked. "Alright." He handled expected that, did he? "You, pinkie, your next."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are, a *giggle* I mean the person I like is *squeals* I.. uh.. I hate Naruto!" She declared. I deadpanned while Naruto fell backwards. "Sakura!"

"Sakura, why did you become a Ninja?" I questioned. She blinked. "Because if you became a ninja to peruse this 'person you like' that's a pretty weak excuse that will make you a bother and a liability on the battlefield. Now. Once more. What is your name. Likes. Dislikes, hobbies, and dream. We are not asking you about your silly crushes or whatever." I said, glaring at her. She looked like she'd been slapped in the face, before pouting and looking sad.

"Now Sasuke, that was a little harsh." Kakashi said, as Sakura looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, well so is reality, she can't be fawning over somebody when she's in danger, or she'll get us all killed. So please Sakura, get your shit together." I replied.

"O-ok, My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are pink, reading, and shopping, my dislikes are Na-" I shot her a dirty look. "Bullies. My hobbies are shopping, learning.. my dream is to be a strong kunoichi." She said.

"Ok, blondie your next."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are ramen, my dislikes are those five minutes it takes for the water to boil, and my hobbies are trying different kinds of ramen. My dream for the future IS TO BECOME HOKAGE! DATTEBAYO!"

I'm deaf.

"Well, you all have very interesting characters. Meet me tomorrow at training ground 3, for a little survival test."

"Survival test?" Asked Naruto.

"Yep, you have to pass it in order to become Genin."

"But we already graduate from the Academy!" Sakura pointed out. I sighed. "Yes, but obviously there aren't enough Jounin about to training that many students, and when it comes to tests, there's always a Paper test, and a Survival test. Am I right, Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi gave me a look, before nodding. "Yes. Sasuke is correct, by the way, don't eat or you'll throw up." And with that he was gone.

"He lied." I said. "We can eat. If we don't we'll be weak." I said, before jumping off the building into the street. "See you guys tomorrow!" I called, before taking off back home.

Time to build my arsenal of weapons.

* * *

**Here is chapter three. Tell what you think about the new Sasuke.**


	4. The Bell Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kakashi.

**Hello my lovelies! Chapter Four is up! Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Hn" Talking

 _Hn_ Thinking

 _"Hn"_ Talking, English.

**Warning: cursing, possible OOCness. For better story telling the chapter will be told in Kakashi's perspective.  
**

* * *

To say Kakashi had not been prepared for the organized attacks his students dealt out was an understatement. He had expected them to fight and squabble of who would get the bells.

But instead, when he arrived at the training ground, he found all three students sitting quietly together, before Naruto and Sakura shot up and yelled at him for being late. "What did you see a black cat or something?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Sorry guys, my neighbor needed help moving." He gave out the lame excuse. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "For five hours?" He asked dryly.

"She had a lot of stuff." Kakashi replied. "OK, so, the test." He pulled out two bells. "The objective of this test is to get these bells from me, whoever gets the bells, passes." Explained Kakashi.

"But Sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura said, pointing out the obvious. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, the person who does not get the bell will be sent back to the academy, and if you all fail to get the bell by noon, then you will be tied to the logs over there and I'll eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi paused, blinking when he didn't hear there stomachs growl.

"You guys ate." He said. Sasuke smirked. "You never told us we weren't allowed to eat, but merely suggested it, I had a feeling you were going to be late, and that would give us enough time to digest our food, plus if this was a survival exercise than being hungry would also make us weak, and therefore ineffective a Shinobi." The Uchiha pointed out. Kakashi sighed. _Way to ruin all the fun._ Kakashi thought, glaring at the Uchiha brat.

They all looked at him, and waited for him to say go, before sprinting off into the trees.

Then suddenly Kakashi was surrounded by dozens of Naruto clones, all of whom charged at him all at once, Kakashi effortlessly beat them, not finding the real Naruto among them. Then the ground started to attack, and by that, hundreds of paper bombs had been planted under the surface of the area, Kakashi's eyes widened.

He was in a minefield. Kakashi quickly fled into the woods, only to find hundreds more bombs waiting for him, there was ninja wire everywhere woven throughout the training ground, all if it attached to some trigger, letting out smoke and poisonous gas or stink bomb (Not lethal) the cent making him dizzy.

Every-time he accidentally pulled one of the wires, kunai or Shuriken shot out at him, or several bombs would go off.

It didn't help that some of the shuriken turned into Naruto Clones and purposefully yanked the wires, triggering the traps that attacked Kakashi.

They at booby trapped the entire area, and were currently laying in wait for him. Across the forest. _I gave them time to prepare, and they took full advantage of my tardiness._ Kakashi thought grimly as he carefully made his way through the forest.

He finally found a trap free clearing... which obviously exactly where they wanted him. Hundreds of Naruto clones suddenly surrounded him, but they did not attack.

"Sensei, it would seem as though you did not enjoy my little surprises waiting for in the woods." Sasuke's voice rang out through the training ground. Kakashi's eye scanned the area, he couldn't see the Uchiha anywhere unless, he was one of the clones?

Suddenly a huge blast of fire was shot in Kakashi's direction, who quickly combated it with a water jutsu, only to feel a needle stab his leg as he shot water at the oncoming fire, as Sakura popped up out of the ground, shooting Kakashi's leg with something, before she jumped away vanishing in the crowd of Naruto's. Kakashi's eye widened, before another wave of fire came at him.

Kakashi jumped away but he already felt the affects of the drug kick in, as his movements slowed. It was a sedative of some kind, he realized.

The Naruto Clones were laughing and yelling, deafening Kakashi and making it harder for him to detect any attacks.

Sasuke shot out of the crowd, and engaged Kakashi in taijutsu, moving with speed and skill he shouldn't have... but then again he has been training with Might Gai.

Kakashi grimaced as he realized Sasuke was keeping up with him. Between all the poison, the sedative, and Gai's training, Kakashi realized Sasuke was now able to engage him in hand to hand combat.

Kakashi pulled out his Sharingan, not wanting to loose to the brat, and not sure if he was going to be attack by the other two Genin at any moment, with his full attention on Sasuke he could not know if they would attack, and from where.

In response to the Sharingan in Kakashi's eye looking down at Sasuke, the Uchiha merely smirked and activated his own _fully evolved Sharingan_ attacking Kakashi with a new fury.

Kakashi's eye's widened. _When did he awaken his Sharingan?!_ The battle speed up in pace now, as both Sharingan wielders battled.

Sasuke was grinning as he fought Kakashi, that combined with his long spiky hair and sharingan made him look quite psychotic, Kakashi noted.

Suddenly the Uchiha jumped back and held up his hand, holding the bells. Kakashi's eyes widened. _When did he get those?!_

Naruto's clones dispersed as Sakura came out of her hiding place. "Woo-hoo! We got them! Dattebayo!" Cheered Naruto. Sakura cheered along with him, meanwhile Kakashi stared at them.

 _Monsters. They are Monsters. Iruka, what did you teach them?!_ Kakashi thought looking at the three Genin.

He still couldn't figure out how Sasuke got the bells, but he would never admit it. Three Academy brats beat his test and nearly roasted him alive, and drugged him. There was no way he was admitting this to Asuma and the others, they would never let him live it down.

Sasuke constructed this entire plan, Kakashi realized. "Well, now there are only two bells, so who's going back to the Academy?"

Sasuke tossed a bell to Sakura and Naruto, Sakura pushed it back into his hand, but then Naruto gave his to Sakura.

Sasuke then took both bells and dropped them on the ground.

"It's all of us, or none of us." He said.

"Yeah!, We're a team, we're not gonna abandon each other because of some stupid bells. Dattebayo!" Naruto pipped up.

"Because if your gonna abandon your friends, that's way worse than breaking any kind of rule." Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed.

Between Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi was seeing ghost everywhere.

Minito.

Obito.

They're just like them.

"Congratulations. You pass." Kakashi said tiredly. He wasn't expecting this much from a Genin team.

* * *

**So when do you think Sasuke grabbed the bells? ;)What do you think of them drugging Kakashi? Thought it would be the only way to keep up with Kakashi in combat (Kakashi not aiming to kill, that is)**


	5. Wave Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-rank missions must be cursed.  
> Kakashi's sanity is tested.

**Hello my Lovelies! I'm glad you like the story so far~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_"Hn"_ English _  
_

"Hn" Normal

**Warning: cursing, etc**

* * *

I have come to the conclusion that D-rank mission are the most boring thing in the world. The more I get, the more I dislike the people of Konoha. I get they back our economy, but really... I had to go unclog a toilet earlier. Of a public bathroom.

Like... what the heck. I think Kakashi is assigning us the most gross and unappealing mission as possible as punishment for drugging him. Naruto pretty much threw a fit when he realized we there pretty much just doing chores.

I have been scared for life.

I keep debating, in my mind, this single choice.

Go with Orochimaru.

Do not go with Orochimaru.

To go, or not to go, that is the question. On the up side, if I go, then I would have a much better idea of the plot, I'll get trained by a Sannin. Naruto will have a really good motivator to get stronger. I'm not gonna be stalked by fan-girls anymore. I would get awesome snake summons.

On the con side, I would be a traitor to the village. I wouldn't be trusted by many people anymore, I would have to spend some time in prison when I get back. I might be forced to dress like a stripper.

But it's not like I would attempt to kill anyone from the Leaf. Just fake attempt, mock, taunt, or tease.

Doing D-rank did give me time to think, plan and plot.

In the end it just comes down to what I can, and cannot handle. When the time come for the Chunnin exams, I'll think about, hell, even after that, I'll be thinking. It's really conflicting, staying or leaving.

"No! No! No! No! No! I want a real mission! Not this kid stuff!" Naruto yelled at the Hokage. I sighed.

I tuned out of the conversation, already predicting what would occur, however, it was a few minutes later that the smell of alcohol drifted to my nose. I cringed in distaste. I was never a drinker, in fact I found the stuff quite vile.

Kills your liver and kidneys, makes you act like and idiot and weakens you composure. Not to mention give people a bad impression of you. It's only use is medical purposes for cleaning wounds and making oils. But of course humans would abuse it.

During my mental rant about alcohol, Tazuna had insulted us, oh, about five times before finally crossing a line. "And what's with the tall ones hair? His hair looks like a rat's nest." My Sharingan activated immediately and I let out killing intent directed at the drunk, who then paled.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped insulting the Shinobi tasked with guarding _your life._ I understand you are currently not at your best, but you are being disrespectful, rude, ignorant and presumptuous, and unless you want to make and enemy out of me I suggest you just shut your month and allow us to perform our task without retaining the urge to beat your drunken ass to a pulp, _am I understood_?" I hissed out, frankly having enough of his shit.

Tazuna gulped, the bottle having fallen from his grasp as his eyes were wide with fear. "Y-yes, s-sorry."

I deactivated my Sharingan and let the KI vanish, before my face leaked into a bright smile. "I'm glad we understand each other." I stated in a cheerful voice, as if I handle just threatened to murder him. "I look forward to working with you, Tazuna-San!"

I turned back to see Naruto and Sakura looking a little shaken, the Hokage had raised an eyebrow while Kakashi sweat-dropped. "..Sasuke-kun, we're not suppose to threaten the client either..."

* * *

The moment we left Konoha behind, I because asking one single question.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

And gotten the same answer each time. Going across rivers..

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Through the forest...

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

On the road...

"Are we there yet?"

"...Yes."

"Really?!"

"No."

Until my Sensei couldn't take it anymore.

"Darn...are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we the-" I was interrupted by the silver haired Jounin who glared at me.

"If you ask if we are there yet I will force you to do fifty laps around Konoha for a month." Kakashi threatened. Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna nodded, tired of this, I'd been doing it sense we left Konoha.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Finally yo-"

"Have we reached our destination?"

Kakashi groaned, his eye twitched. "No talking, unless it's related to the mission." He ordered. I remained silent. Before I started humming.

That got boring so I whistled.

We walked by a puddle. It hasn't rained in weeks. "Oh look, a puddle." I said, before pulling out my sword and attacking it. Sure enough, the Mist nin popped out.

Naruto froze, Sakura moved in front of Tazuna. I flipped back a few feet, using my sword to control the chain. "Really guys. A Puddle." I said, deadpanning as I evaded them, the training from Gai has really paid off.

Kakashi was wrapped up in the chains, before being 'killed' as I continued attacking the nin, not evening sparing glance at Kakashi.

My Sharingan activates as I see through the movements easily, I jumped one's back, pricking him with a needle that has some very strong knock you out properties, dodging the chain, before grabbing it and pulling forward. I then jumping onto the other one and hitting on the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. 

I landed, looking over at the bridge builder. "Are you alright?" Tazuna just nodded, as I had managed to perform all of that, within a minute. Naruto processed what just happen before gasping.

Kakashi showed himself, ensuring Sakura and Naruto that he was indeed. "Well... you handled that well." I gave Kakashi a cocky smirk. "Oh of course I did. Have you met me?" 

Kakashi rolled his eyes before moving towards the two unconscious nin.

I looked at them. "Dibs on the cash."

* * *

**And so, the Wave arc begins. Tell me what you think of Sasuke's new attitude on life.**


	6. Wave Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke makes a deal.

**Hello my lovelies! Here we have chapter 6!**

_"Hn"_ English

"Hn" Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Cursing, Sasuke, sorta time skips, Possible OOCness etc..**

* * *

"WOW THA-" I slammed my hand over Naruto's month. "Naruto, we are sneaking into an island. Do you know what the term, sneak, means? It means, stay quiet or else we all get caught and die." I explained.

"Yeah, Naruto." Sakura said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at our antics, while the guy giving us a ride, I'm calling him boat man, boat man scolded us for being loud, explaining the whole, Gato, situation.

A situation I intend to quickly resolve. I can't do much about the first attack, however, as soon as possible I intend to confront Zabuza and get him on my side before killing Gato, and quite possibly robbing him blind. I've already got the cats in position.

Oh... right, I forgot to mention I've gotten a contract with the cats summons, you know, the ones the Uchiha have? Yeah... well they're excellent spies. I've got a bigger picture thanks to them.

A few hours later, we're pretty close to our destination, Tazuna, of course, having already guilt tripping us into coming, well, guilt tripping the others, I planned to come this whole time. Naruto attacked a rabbit, a white, rabbit, scaring the poor thing to death.

That's when a giant sword nearly decapitated us all. I dove, pushing Sakura to the ground, looking up and quickly drawing a kunai. "That's a big sword." I commented, Zabuza perched on top of it as Kakashi got in front of us. Naruto walked forward to attack, however Kakashi's arms blocked him.

"No Naruto, he's out of your league." Kakashi said. "Stay back and guard Tazuna." He ordered.

"But-"

"Naruto!" I called out. "That guy is Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, with our current skill level it would not be wise to engage." I reasoned, wincing as I felt the pressure of Zabuza's KI.

Just think happy thoughts, Sasuke, happy thoughts. Think of Haku and how pretty he is. Ah, yes, pretty Haku.

Naruto huffed, reluctantly falling in line besides myself and Sakura. Zabuza chuckled. "So the brat's heard of me. I've heard of you to, Kakashi of the Sharingan." Said Zabuza.

Kakashi had pulled up his headband to reveal said Sharingan, getting ready for the battle. Speaking of, much like the Bell Test, I have had a lot of prep time for this fight.

Unlike the bell test, I don't have home field advantage. I did, however, know exactly how the fight would ensue... so sue me if I decided activate my Sharingan to I could learn the Jutsu they use because said Jutsu was awesome. At the moment I am stronger than Cannon Sasuke of this time point. I'm better at Taijutsu, I know more Ninjutsu, I've fully developed my Sharingan, I'm better at Genjutsu, I've learned more, expanded my horizons.

But above all of that, I have foreknowledge and Intel on everyone, which has got to be stronger than all of that.

So, Zabuza Momochi. He wants to stage a Coup against the Mizukage, who is under the control of Tobi, my enemy and crazy cousin. Let's negotiate.

"Zabuza, I understand you've been hired by Gato to kill Tazuna." I said. "You attempted a Coup against the Fourth Mizukage... what if I were to tell you that Gato never plans to pay you, and that I have Intel on the Mizukage that could be the tipping point of his reign?" I questioned. Zabuza's attention quickly snapped to me. "I would have to say that you are lying."

"Mei Terumi. She's currently in a rebellion I don't know if you heard of her, very pretty lady. My bets that she'll win the second Coup, and become the next Mizukage. Gato will betray you, look up his records with other Missing Nin, he wants us to kill each other so he doesn't have to pay you." I explained. "We do not have to fight."

"How do you know, where did you get your information?" Asked Zabuza, he jumped down, Kakashi went to move, I grabbed his arm.

"A reliable source, I like to have all the cards. I also know about Haku and his situation. We're not your enemy." I reasoned, stepping in front of Kakashi who watched me carefully, most likely wondering where this was coming from.

"If you need money to fund another coup, I would be happy to help. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I introduced myself. Zabuza snorted. "An Uchiha, offering me help? You arrogant lot got yourselves kill by one of your own, it was your brother wasn't it?" I felt Kakashi tense next to me, as if expecting a bomb to go off.

"Well, everybody has issues. You killed your whole class, yes? You think that to be a Shinobi you have to be somewhere between life and death..." I activated my Sharingan. "These eyes mean pain, anyone who has them has felt it, in my clan, they get celebrated for that... it's messed up, really, you got traumatized, yay, here's a pair of magical super eyeballs with a dash of the curse of hatred and angst. I know. Your graduation class, you had to kill everybody, because they told you, right?"

Zabuza laughed, emptily, but I could tell my words got to him. "I did it because I could! Because I was stronger, because-" I cut him off.

"Because you wanted to test your strength? Because your a tool? Because your the bad guy, yes? That you don't care? Because if you didn't believe these things you would have to come to grips with the fact that you killed your friends? That your alone in the world, that your village is drowning with corruption, that you failed to save it once. Will you be able to save Haku? You say he's only a tool, but is he really? Or did all those years ago did you take him in because you saw yourself in him? Alone and forgotten in the world." I said, Zabuza's eye widening slightly at my information.

I had a clone tell Kakashi to keep back let me do my thing, please. I've got this. So far he's obliged. Zabuza slashed at me with his, I ducked and dodged, luckily having the speed to move, and with my sharingan I'm even better at that.

"Now, Gato," I got down to business. "He will betray you, I can give you my word on that. If you help me kill him, I will help you with get the funds and resources you need for the Coup. In fact, I'll give you my Intel on the Mizukage, you see I really need him dead as he is actually aligned with my enemies." I explained.

Zabuza glared at me, recovering from the flashbacks quickly as he looked at me with calculating, before sighing. "I was planning to kill Gato anyway. He won't pay us, eh? You seem pretty sure kid."

"I'm positive." Slowly the images faded with the Genjutsu. Zabuza looking at me steadily. I stood, my arms folded watching him carefully, ready to do a transformation Jutsu.

Kakashi had kept the other quiet. "So do we have a deal?" I asked. Zabuza chuckled. "I guess so kid." He put his sword on his back. Behind me, the others relaxed as the KI vanished. I deactivated my Sharingan.

"Haku, come out." Zabuza ordered. Haku popped out of the wood, Hunter Nin mask not on him, huh, well, better keep that for later. Can't let us know everything, eh?

Haku was pretty, seriously, the anime and manga didn't do him justice, I've never seen somebody with such a pretty face... why am I surrounded by beautiful people?

Everybody is so pretty in this world. Even if they're all dicks.

Kakashi stepped forward as Tazuna looked warily at us. "So.. your not gonna kill me?" Asked Tazuna hesitantly.

"No, a better offer came up." Zabuza responded, glancing at me.

"Sasuke, we're going to have a little chat later." Said Kakashi quietly as we walked along the path. I nodded. "I know."

"Wait! Hold on! He's not attacking the bridge builder anymore? What about the mission?" Asked Sakura. I shrugged. "The mission is to protect him. We are, it's just now the missions gone from protection to assassination." I said.

"Hold on, Sasuke. As your Sensei, I say you aren't assassinating anybody." Said Kakashi. I sighed. "Kakashi-Sensei, listen, Gato is a threat to our client, and on the long term side, Konoha. He's the richest man in the world, currently bullying a country into submission, how long before he controls these waters completely, disrupting our trade and demanding payment? How long before there problem becomes ours? I'd say it's better to cut it out before it reaches us, don't you think?" I asked.

Kakashi sighed, no liking this situation but he knew I was a right.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I like it."

* * *

**Sorry if anybody seems... OOC.**


	7. Wave Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan.

**Hello my lovelies, here we have chapter seven...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Hn" Talking

 _Hn_ Thinking

 _"Hn"_ English

**Warning: Violence, death, cussing, possible OOCness, AU, Etc.**

* * *

Arriving at Tazuna's house with the missing nin... was a little awkward to say the least. Kakashi had yet to talk to me, namely because he wanted to keep an eye on Zabuza, but couldn't talk to me until we were alone.

Man, am I gonna get the lecture when we get back to Konoha. We needed to discuss the plan on Gato. Shouldn't be to hard, it's not like he hired other Shinobi.

"So, kid, what is the plan? Or did you forget that little detail." Asked Zabuza, stretching across the couch in the living room. Haku stood nearby, as everyone looked at me expectantly. "Well Sasuke?" Kakashi pushed.

"Ok, here's the plan."

* * *

Sasuke leapt through the trees, landing near the large building that was Gato's base. _It looks like a bee's nest or something,_ thought Sasuke, jumping onto the walls and climbing in. He looked over at his other teammates, all in position.

Two guards walked by the window, Sasuke ducked, before they walked off. Sakura watched from the trees with Naruto, as Haku took out the first two guards, easily knocking them down with Senbon. The two jumped down.

Naruto's clones surrounded the the building, all in the trees, snickering quietly as the two Jounin were yet to be seen. "Sakura in position."

"Naruto, in position."

"Kakashi in position."

"Zabuza in position."

"Haku in position."

"Sasuke, heading making for target, await signal."

* * *

"but I don't why can't we just storm into the base." Said Zabuza.

"Because, that's not part of the plan. The plan is to make Gato think your dead."

"Why?"

"Because we need basically need to get him to explain his evil plans or whatever, that way we have justification to kill the richest man in the world, not to mention we could probably make him give up some cash to."

"Sasuke, we're not thieves, we're not gonna rob Gato." Said Kakashi. I shrugged. "It's not for us, it's for them." Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Sasuke slid into the base, casting a Genjutsu on the other guards, making it so they didn't see him. He walked straight into Gato's room. Gato's head whipped around as he glared at the Uchiha.

"Who the hell are you?" Gato demanded. "Guards!" He yelled. No response. They wouldn't be coming. "Gato, I have killed the Shinobi you have hired. You will leave the bridge builder in peace." Sasuke said calmly, turning on the recorder in his pocket.

"Zabuza's dead?! Useless! I figured something happened when never came back... Not like I'd payed him away, would have had him killed anyways." Sasuke titled his head.

"How exactly would you have killed one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" He questioned, stepping forward, Gato stepped back, before he grinned. "Simple, hire other Shinobi to do it." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?"

A kunai flew past his head, Sasuke ducked and moved away, looking around, drawing a kunai. Gato slipped out of a back door, smoke filled the room, Sasuke choked, jumping out the window, landing on a branch outside, coughing from the smoke.

Sasuke spoke into his earpiece. "The missions been compromised, there's a missing nin here, Gato's escaping." He breathed.

"I have eyes on Gato." Said Naruto.

"Stop him, don't let him leave. We-" Something hit the young Uchiha, hard, knocking him off the branch. Sasuke landed on the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura's voice filled the mike. "I'm fine, continue on with the mission, secure Gato." Sasuke replied, getting up and looking around, Sharingan activated. _What the hell just hit me?_ That when he saw somebody, somebody quite familiar. Sasuke's eyes widened. The Shinobi tossed his scythe over his shoulder.

"Jashin-sama's gonna be happy tonight, to fucking bad Kakuzu was to busy meeting up with some guy to fucking come here, I knew taking this fucking job was a damn brilliant idea." The crazy Jashinist said, pulling out his scythe. Sasuke's stomach flopped as his eyes widened in alarm. _  
_

_Oh... fuck._

"Kakashi-Sensei, I need back-up, ASAP. There's another missing nin here, and he's like, really strong." Said Sasuke hurriedly. "What?! Sasuke don't engage! I'm on my way." Kakashi replied, sounding worried. 

"A little late for that Sensei, he wants to sacrifice me to his god. SHIT!" Sasuke jumped away from Hidan's scythe, narrowly missing him. I can't get hit.

"Sensei, I've heard of him. His name is Hidan, hes part of an organization of S-rank criminals after Jinnuriki." Sasuke told Kakashi, who's panic was growing on the other side. Sasuke dodged another hit from Hidan, who paused upon hearing that information. "Hey how the fuck do you fucking know that?!" The demented Jashinist demanded.

Sasuke looked at him seriously and said. "The cats know everything." 

"What the fuck does that even mean?!" Hidan asked in confusion.

_Hidan clearly doesn't know Naruto is here, or that he is a Jinnuriki. I need to keep him distracted._

"Naruto, Sakura, Haku, Zabuza, stay on mission. Naruto make sure Fluffy doesn't get angry, wouldn't want him to get stolen." Sasuke told him. Fluffy is their code word for Kurama. Naruto knew if he got angry enough, he could trigger the Kyubi's power. By using this phrase, Sasuke was telling Naruto to keep the Kyubi under control because somebody who wanted the Kyubi was in the area.

Originally Sasuke had come up with the codes for anyone of a threat, or anyone after the Kyubi so he could warn Naruto without letting anyone else know what he was up to. He made Naruto fully aware of the consequence of allowing the Kyubi to fall into the wrong hands. Naruto didn't think Sasuke's knowledge on the subject was weird, well, because Sasuke was Sasuke. 

"Alright Sasuke, understood." Naruto replied, sounding serious. Sasuke looked back at the insane Jashinist, before he pulled out his Katana.

"Alright Hidan, let's dance." 

* * *

Kakashi arrived on the battle field to see several trees had been knocked down and cut up, there was a body on the ground, missing a head. Over to the right he spotted his student, holding a head, that to Kakashi's horror and shock, was talking.

"You fucking little brat! That fucking you hurts! Fuck! Put me back on my body you little brat!"

"Kakashi-Sensei, this is Hidan, Hidan, Kakashi-Sensei. Can I keep him?" Sasuke asked, as if asking if about a dog or cat. "Sasuke, I don't think keep a the head of an S-rank criminal would be a good idea."

"Please? I promise I'll feed it."

"Hm... remember what happen to your goldfish Sasuke?" Kakashi reminded him.

"No! We agreed never to bring up Mr Flippers again!" Sasuke whined.

"You blew him up." Kakashi deadpanned.

"It was an accident, Hidan's immortal though, so he's bomb proof, right Hidan?"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

 **Omake** : Hidan's head.

"Ah, perfect." said Sasuke, delighted of his new centerpiece. Hidan's head was on the table in a flower pot, while his body had been cut up into various pieces and placed in a suitcase. Hidan was gagged. Sasuke had considered sewing it shut, but then he wouldn't be able to feed the Jashinist.

"You are not right in the head." Said Shikimaru.

"I think it looks fine." Said Haku.

Naruto stared at it in silent horror with Kakashi and Sakura.

Zabuza shrugged. "It's your house brat."

* * *

"SASUKE!" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, looking over at Kakashi. "Yes Sensei?"

"Haha! Kakuzu's gonna fuck you guys up bad!" Hidan said, Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oh... uh... I have an idea. Sensei, you should see if Naruto is Ok, and check up on Zabuza, trust me I know exactly what to do with this guy."

Kakashi hesitantly left, after Sasuke mentioned the other person, Kakuzu could be where Naruto and Sakura are.

Hidan's body was then cut into ten pieces, the thys, caffs, feet, head, torso, and arms. Hidan protesting strongly the entire time, with Sasuke threatening to cut out his tongue as a trophy if he didn't stop screaming. In the end, they sewed his month shut. They had created a made shift sling shot, before shooting the limbs off, in the same general direction.

Furthermore Sasuke had given a note to the Akatsuki.

On each note/letter was written the following:

_Konan,_

_You are very pretty, and so in your Kekkei Genkai, fun how you made a weakness into a strength._

_Pain,_

_Really original there with the alias. Makes you stick out like a sore thumb when somebodies trying to get info on you, just so you know. Rinnigan complements your hair, and with Konan's eyes, your both are each other in reverse. No the Leaf village has no clue who you are or anything I am telling, this is information exclusive to me, and me alone. Who am I? Well I think Hidan can... probably, give you that answer, he's very idiotic._

_Hidan,_

_Sorry for chopping you into little pieces. But hey, could be worse, I could have castrated you._

_Kakuzu,_

_Your partner is an idiot and I feel bad for you, having to put up with him every day. That must get irritating. Your multiple heart thing is cool though, bet the tentacles are handy._

_Sasori,_

_Hm, not sure what to write, though your puppets are really cool, especially the Kazekage with the magnet release, gotta be one of the strongest puppets you've got, other than yourself._

_Deidara,_

_You look strangely like somebody I know, you wouldn't have any relation to the Namikaze, would you? It's really been bugging me. The fact that you can create cool looking bombs out of clay is awesome._

_Kisame,_

_What's it like to have gills? That must convenient considering where your from. Has Itachi been brooding? That isn't healthy, make sure his doesn't brood so much, Ok Hoshigaki-San?_

_Itachi,_

_So on a scale of one to ten, how screwed would say I am? You can't answer that, obviously, damn. I know everything, Itachi, I found out your secret. You didn't think you could actually hide anything from me, did you? I'm gonna kill that bastard. When I see you again, we are going to talk. See you then._

_Zetsu,_

_You are a creepy bastard, you know that? Both of you, Black and White._

_Tobi/O?/Maddie_

_The mask looks like a lollipop. So how pale did Itachi go when he read my note? Bet he really wants to avoid me now. I'm not telling anyone anything, nor am I holding this information for blackmail, honestly sending these notes was more on a whim than anything. The Leaf has nothing on your organization, well, except for Hidan now. I'm not saying anything, not for any reason or for personal gain, but because I just don't want to. You might be wondering how I have this information and well, that's a long story, and I don't feel like writing it all down. Might come to you and tell you over a bottle of Sake in a few years though, depending on the outcome of my plans.  
_

* * *

I had nothing when Kakashi got back with the others, Kakashi scolded him for letting Hidan go, and I explained that I needed to buy everyone time to flee on the event Hidan's partner came looking for him. Collecting body pieces and tossing them everywhere was the best way to do that.

Kakuzu never showed, so that's good, though I had a feeling Zetsu was close by, watching. Catching Gato was a success, with Zabuza quickly ending him. Now we're heading back to Konoha. Which also means that Kakashi is going to ask me how exactly I know the things I know.

I am not looking forward to that talk.

* * *

**Next chapter's gonna have the Akatsuki's reactions to Sasuke's letters.... and a flashback to show you guys how Sasuke managed to beat an Akatsuki member.  
**

**Keep in mind, Hidan is an idiot. Who will just stand there when you attack him. And Sasuke KNOWS Hidan. Hidan does not. Sasuke had that going for him.**


	8. Parapenera Clavata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters.

**Hello my lovelies! Here we have chapter eight...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

" _Hn_ " English

"Hn" Normal

**Warning: Cussing, Hidan, violence, etc...**

* * *

A figure stood in front of several other holograms, in a dark cave. The masked man watched, not connected to the conversation, hidden in the shadows.

"Leader-Sama, why have you contacted us?" Kisame questioned. "And the why is Hidan missing?" Pain spoke up, his voice echoing throughout the cave. "Earlier, Hidan went on a job working for Gato, to kill Zabuza Momochi and the Bridge builder that opposed him, however, before he could reach his targets, he was confronted by a young boy who was working with Zabuza." Pain explained.

"And why do we care, Un?" Asked Deidara.

"The boy chopped Hidan up into ten pieces, and scattered his body throughout the forest." Kakuzu cut in.

There was silence.

"How?" Sasori asked the question. "The boy must have been at least Jounin rank, to defeat one of us so easily..."

" **The boy was Uchiha**." Zetsu filled in. Itachi tensed, but it went unnoticed by most. "Uchiha? I thought you killed them all, Itachi." Kisame commented.

"No, he left his little brother, Sasuke, alive. **Sasuke was sent on a mission to Wave to guard a bridge builder**." Said Zetsu. " **I've heard that he build a network of spies** , though I'm not sure how."

"That's not all." Said Pain. "He left a message, a series of letters, each addressed to each of us." After he said this, Konan went on to read them out, save for the last part.

As she read, some snickers were heard, mostly when Sasuke asked Kisame to make sure Itachi doesn't brood, and that the two brothers need to talk, and about Hidan getting castrated.

"Heh, I think he could just sew it back on right?" Kisame mused.

"Oh no Itachi, looks like your gonna get a scolding." Mocked Deidara, who got a crippling glare from Itachi.

"I don't think Hidan is going to forgive the brat anytime soon, he keeps muttering about how he's gonna kill him." Kakuzu remarked.

"He isn't hasn't told anyone in the Leaf? That can't be true." Sasori commented. " **I've check in with the Leaf,** and from what I can tell nobody has heard anything on the Akatsuki, **so it would appear the boy will remain silent."** Zetsu informed them. "For how long though I can't say."

"Itachi, Kisame, go to Konoha and capture the Nine-Tails Jinnuriki. See what Sasuke is up to as well, and capture him if he posses any chance of a leak." Pain ordered.

"Hai, Leader-Sama." Replied the two.

"Dismissed." All of the holograms vanished. Zetsu soon popped up out of the ground, handing a letter to the masked figure. "This is from Sasuke. **He left us one as well."**

Obito looked at the letter, his eyes widening at the contents, before his lips turn upwards in a smirk. "Well, it would seem Itachi's little brother is far more than expected. Keep tabs on him and let me know what he's up to. I might take him up on his offer sooner than he thinks."

* * *

Sasuke sneezed. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Somebody was talking about him. The young Uchiha started laughing. "OI! Sasuke what are you laughing at?!" Asked his obvious blond friend.

"Nothing Naruto, absolutely, nothing." Sasuke replied, making Naruto look at him strangely. "Ok... Kaka-Sensei wants to talk with you." Sasuke sighed. "Right. This won't be fun."

Sasuke met Kakashi, finding him up on the roof. "So... I assume you want to know how I know all this stuff, and also how I beat a supposedly S-rank criminal in combat?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked over at him.

"That would be nice."

"I have a spy network of cat ninjas that work for me, they started out collecting info on my brother, Itachi, but then I discovered he joined an organization called the Akatsuki, I looked into them as well, it's been difficult, I concluded that there are usually up to ten members. Orochimaru, for instance, was once apart of the Akatsuki. From what I can tell Orochimaru wants the Sharingan. He went after Itachi, who defeated him and is surrounded by S-rank criminals, half of which are either just as strong as Orochimaru, or stronger, which means he's unreachable. That means Orochimaru will be coming after me at some point." Sasuke explained, direction the conversation away from the Akatsuki. He wants to keep his promise after all, not spilling a word... for now.

That should keep the Akatsuki from perceiving him as an immediate threat, and more of a potential ally so they don't attempt murder. That and with his brother there, Sasuke should be fine for now.

"I see." Kakashi said, probably not so pleased about the idea of Orochimaru after his student. Sasuke nodded. "As for the whole, how did I defeat an S-rank criminal... well..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Alright Hidan, let's dance." Sasuke took off, Hidan following closely behind nearly cutting Sasuke as he did so. The two moved through the trees in a zig zag like motion, casuing Hidan to cut a few up, Sasuke playing defense, dropping paper bombs at Hidan in order to escape, until the scythe managed to dig into his gut. However, Sasuke managed a replacement jutsu at the last second, preventing the injury as Hidan's scythe was met with a log._

_"Where the fuck did you go?!" Hidan shouted. Sasuke sent out a clone, temporarily distracting Hidan, while he focused on the real plan._

_Sasuke pulled a mask over his face, creating four clones. Fox glove is a lovely flower commonly grown in peoples homes. However, smelling the flower will bring on symptoms of nausea and dizziness among other things. If utilized properly, it can give your enemies a really hard time._

_(You wouldn't believe how many pretty flowers can kill you)_

_Belladonna is a pretty name, with a pretty flower, but it's better known as deadly nightshade. Being around the plant is enough to bring on symptoms, let alone allowing it to get into your bloodstream. Eat a few berries from this plant, and you're dead. Hidan's getting some aromatic smoke, mixed with the fox glove and belladonna._

_A wave of shuriken flew at Hidan, who didn't really dodged them, being immortal. All of which was lined with venom, perfect for slowly your immortal opponent down some.  
_

_Paraponera Clavata. Tropical Bullet ants. Sasuke had original planned on using them against Zabuza, or to scare Gato, but now dumping them on Hidan seemed like fun._

_Hidan's movements slowed as the poison got to him, between the herbs and venom, he wasn't moving as fast he would normally, ensuring that Sasuke would be able to defeat him. Hidan's vision was getting blurry as he felt sick to his stomach, before a whole new level of horrors fell on his head._

_The ants crawled all over him, biting him causing the immortal to scream in agony. Sasuke then pulled out several wires of special barbed wire, latching it onto Hidan's wrists, pulling away his scythe Sasuke trapped Hidan in a web of wire, before charging at the Immortal, cutting off his head._

_Sasuke had just finished putting all the wire back into the little bag he's had it in, before picking up the immortal's head. He heard a gasp, and turned to see Kakashi._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Why were you carrying ants on you?" Asked Kakashi, incredulous.

"Why not?" asked Sasuke. "I thought they might be useful, and they were. So are we done now?" Asked Sasuke. Kakashi hummed.

"I suppose." Sasuke was out the door before Kakashi could even add a 'But'.

* * *

**So, just to be clear, Hidan was beat using tricks and poison. While Sasuke is pretty strong, the reason Asuma couldn't defeat Hidan is because he went in completely blind, and didn't know about Hidan's little sacrifice thing, had he had this intel I doubt Hidan would have been able to defeat Asuma, however, Kakuzu is a different matter. Sasuke always going in assuming the worse, and while Sasuke had no idea an Akatsuki member showed up, he knew that almost everyone he would encounter would, in theory, be stronger than him. Sasuke also utilized his lightning release to increase his speed, and with several years of weight training with Might Gai, I'd say he was pretty well off. Had Sasuke confronted Kakuzu, I doubt he would be able to win because Kakuzu isn't quite so foolish as Hidan.**


	9. The Chunnin Exams Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The written part of the Chunnin Exams begins!

**Hello my lovelies! Here we have chapter nine!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

" _Hn_ " English

' _Hn_ ' Thinking

"Hn" Talking

**Warning: Cussing, violence, character having existential crisis... Etc.**

* * *

I'm in my room, brushing through my rat nest of hair, and panicking about the future. One event in particular, actually.

Chunnin Exams.

Golly good lord, Chunnin Exams, is it already time?

I mean jeez where has the time gone, feels like yesterday I was a little nine year old plotting to destroy people.

Now, I'm a little twelve year old plotting to destroy people. Fun times. Gaara is arriving soon. Gaara. Is. Arriving.

I need to figure out what to do with my hair, because obviously I'm not strong enough for somebody not to grab it.

I'm currently attempting to braid it. It refuses to corporate. It reaches my lower back. I glared at the mirror in front of me, pulling out scissors.

"Split ends, prepare to die." I started shifting through my hair, evening the mess out, and cutting of the split ends.

Then I pulled it up on top of my head, creating a ponytail that rather resembled a pineapple. I let two side pieces fall down framing my face along with my bangs, I looked in the mirror.

"Eh... Dang I look like a girl. Oh well. Not like there's anything wrong with that." I said, slipping my headband around my neck.

I threw on my shoes, hopping out the window. Now... where is Panda-Chan?

I jumped over roofs, surveying the area before arriving near the entrance of Konoha. Then I heard a shout.

"P-put me down!" Konohamaru struggled in Kankuro's grip.

"Oh yeah? Why should I?" Kankuro growled. I jumped down with lightning speed appearing inches away from Kankuro. "Because this kid is Konohamaru Sarutobi, aka the Third Hokage's beloved Grandson.. you wouldn't want him to find out you touched his precious Grandson, would you?" I questioned.

Kankuro paled and dropped Konohamaru like a hot potato. "Lovely. Now, are you three here for the Chunnin Exams?" I asked.

"Three?" I heard Sakura mutter, before Gaara's voice was heard. "Yes, we are." I quickly flashed over to the redhead, smirking at him as I stood upside down in front of him, but keeping at least five feet between me and him.

"That's great!" Gaara's sand move in front of him as I leaned forward. "Wow. So you're the one that I've heard about. Gaara of the Dessert, yes?" Gaara eyed me steadily before nodding. "Yes, and who are you?" asked Gaara, releasing KI.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I replied. "Pleasure to meet you." I winked and flipped off the tree, flashing over to my team. Gaara's formed appeared next to a wary Temari and Kankuro.

"My apologies for my brother's actions." Gaara said, though KI still oozed off him. I smirked. "His actions are his own, though I think he's learned his lesson, yeah? Anyways, see in the Exams."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Very well." Man, he so took that the wrong way. I just want to be friends. Wait... I should so hook him up with somebody.

Who though? Let's see, he's a Capricorn, so he need somebody who's compatible with a Capricorn... this is so going to bug me.

"Naruto, Sakura, let's go find Kakashi and bug him about the Chunnin Exams. We need to make Gaara a friend." Naruto looked me like I was nuts.

"That guy? But he's crazy!"

"Zabuza and Haku are our friends, and there crazy, I'm your friend, and I'm crazy. You got something again crazy?" I questioned, before adding. "Besides, he's like you."

Naruto frowned in confusion. "Like me? What do you mean?" He asked. I poked his stomach. Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "Oh.. OH! Well they he's got to be our friend!"

I smiled. "Yep! This next mission is all about getting into the Chunnin Exams, so that no only will we be stronger, but also, to make friends." I said. Sakura sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"SH! Sakura! You'll jinx it!" I scolded. Naruto nodded. "Yeah!"

She looked at us with a blank face, probably wondering why she ever had a crush on me to begin with. "You two..." She groaned.

"It's ok Sakura, we'll blow right through this exam! Believe it!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

* * *

"This is so not fun." I complained.

You see, I wanted to avoid the whole, Lee vs Sasuke thing, namely because I don't wanna start something. Plus the guy already declared me his rival a couple years ago. So, Kakashi nominated us for the Chunnin Exams, and I raced us here because I wanted to get here before everybody else so I would have a clear view of each arrival.

But now, as each team slowly shows up, most of which were not interesting at all, it got boring.

Until the Ame, Oto, and Kabuto teams arrived. Kabuto's gaze quickly fell to me, as I was on the ceiling, in a meditating position.

I wanted to give off an impression. It did, people kept looking up at me oddly. I winked back, smirking.

They looked away confused. It was funny.

Kabuto did a double take when he saw the last Uchiha effortlessly sitting comfortably on the ceiling, giving the Oto nin the middle finger, before I looked over at the Ame nin, and stating in a cheerful voice.

"Gosh, your outfits look like they'd be a real.. Pain." I said, pausing at the word pain. They're eyes widened.

"Tell the Angel I send my love!" I called, moving over to my teammates as they greeted the Rookie Nine.

"What's up? Shiki! Hey! How have you been!" I called from the ceiling. Shikimaru groaned. "Why does it not surprise me that you're up there?"

"Because you know me so well, Shiki-kun!" Shikimaru rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Ino called up to me practically swooning. "Ino." I acknowledged, hopping down. That when Kabuto decided to intervene.

"Hey, you guys might want to try not drawing attention to yourselves? With all this shouting your bound to get noticed, and your new to the exams, so you don't know how they work." Kabuto said. "I've taken this exam seven times, and failed each time." Kabuto explained.

"Yeah, yeah, but each exam is different, they take place to check up on other villages Shinobi as a test of strengths or whatever. Something about the economy." I waved my hand. "Blah, blah, blah, we now. They're big and bad and we're newbs. You don't have to tell us that."

Kabuto blinked. "Ah, if you already know this why are you drawing attention to yourself?" He asked. I smirked. "Why not? Besides, I arrived first, so I saw everyone's face when the first walk into the room. I was on the ceiling because it provided the best view." I said simply. "I don't care how much attention is drawn to me anyways, I'm prepared for it." I allowed my fully developed Sharingan to flash briefly at him.

Kabuto looked at me, calculatingly. "I see."

I hopped back onto the ceiling, watching as the Oto nin decided to attack Kabuto, before Ibeki arrived. The tall scare fellow looked up at me, doing a double take for a sec before yelling at us all to pick a number and take a seat.

I looked around the room, feeling rather drowsy. I'd stay awake to late last night then woke up early cause I couldn't sleep...

Sleep... Zzzzzz...

* * *

"I'M NOT GIVING UP! BELIEVE IT!" Sasuke snapped awake, blinking rabidly. "What? What happened?" Sasuke looked around, Shikimaru almost face palming and Ibeki's eyes twitching.

"Oh sorry... I guess I dozed off. What's going on?"

"You need to decide whether or not your staying, if you stay and fail, your a genin for life, if you quit and leave, you can retake the test next exams." Shikimaru filled in.

"Sasuke! How can you sleep in at a time like this?!" Demanded Sakura. Sasuke shrugged. "Well, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I figure out the test earlier so I guess I just dozed off." Sasuke looked at Ibeki.

"The objective of the test appeared to be to cheat without getting spotting to test our intel gathering skills. But, then what purpose would the final question solve? Then I realized, hey, what if there isn't really a final question? What if, all this is just to weed out everyone who isn't willing to risk everything, if that's the case then the final question would probably be testing our resolve to stay here, by risking everything. Is that right?" questioned the Uchiha, leaning back and looking Ibeki in the eyes.

Ibeki's eyes widened. "That's... correct. Those who remain here, pass."

* * *

**Welp. Next part is the Forest of Death... Can Sasuke avoid getting the curse mark? Eh...  
**

**You'll see.**


	10. Chunin Exams Part Two

**Hello my Lovelies... chapter ten!  
**

"Hn" Talking

" _Hn_ " English

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Violence, Cursing, shit goes down, Orochimaru, etc.**

* * *

I felt eyes on my back the entire time Anko explained the test as we stood in front of the Forest of Death. As a result, I was uneasy.

I mean, I was used to people looking at me and watching me, Kakashi did it all the time along with several root agents most likely, but this was different.

Because I knew the guy watching me was far stronger than any of them. I honestly wasn't sure how I was gonna fend off Orochimaru.

Yes, I know I had plenty of prep time but... this is Orochimaru, I might know what he's up to right now, but if I alter the fact that I get the curse mark, then what'll happen? He'll come after me again, and again.

Where as, if I do end up getting the curse mark, I'll also probably leave the village and join Orochimaru for those two years, I'll do what original Sasuke did. 

But I'll do it for different reasons, and for a different goal. But of course, that'll make it much harder for me to save people like Asuma.

Having said that... I'm not saving the Third Hokage.

He's had his time. He let Orochimaru escape, he let Danzo do as he pleases no matter how unethical it is. He let Danzo order a twelve year old pacifistic boy to murder every man, woman, child, infant, his own parents, everyone he's ever known, his entire family. Sasuke's- _My_ entire family.

I felt a shiver down my spine as Anko hipped up the forest of death, only for Naruto to interrupt her. I was next to Naruto, so when the kunai came flying at him, my reflexes kicked in at I snatched the kunai, stopping it from hitting my friend. I glared at Anko.

"Watch it, I don't appreciate knives being thrown at my friends." I hissed, giving her the famous Uchiha death glare. Anko was barely fazed as she popped over, grinning down at me. "Oh? What's a kid like you gonna do about it?" She asked. In a flash, I was behind her, holding a kunai to her throat. "Oh, I could think of many things but..."

I cut her throat, and I heard several gasps throughout the crowd, before 'Anko' turned into a bunch of logs. I turned to see her in a tree, I gave her a blank look. "But I don't care for fighting somebody who's quick to run away." I finished.

What, you thought I was actually gonna kill Anko? Please, she probably only let herself get attack to spark up excitement and fear in the crowd, and to gauge on whether on not I would actually kill a fellow Konoha citizen. 

Depends on who, but I guess my answer would be treason no matter what.

"Ah, to think, did you really intend to kill me just then?" Anko questioned. "Or did you already see the replacement?"

"S-sasuke-Kun, you did know it wasn't really her, right?" Ino asked, frightened by my apathy for the situation. "Hn." I responded, neither confirming nor denying anything.

I heard somebody chuckle, and knew instantly whom, as my actions had been to get a reaction out of him. My eyes snapped to the person who I knew was behind me, I narrowed my eyes upon catching sight of the snake.

"Something funny?" I question, move voice barely above a whisper or low hiss. The 'Grass Nin' looked down at me with an eery grin. "Such apathy towards your fellow Shinobi. I wonder if your loyalties truly lay with the village?" He purred. 

"Loyalty isn't the word I was use to describe my relations with this village." I replied, before Anko told us to split up and collect out scrolls.

What I told him, was technically true. I don't actually feel any sense of loyalty to the village per-say. I was loyal to my friends, who loved the village, plus I lived here, which is the only reason why I would fight for it. 

I would fight for my friends, and my friends alone. The village has not been kind to my friends, the only reason I tolerate it for now is because my friends care for it. Take that away and... I don't care what happens to it, no more than I care about what happens to any other village. So fighting for it would be out of my own moral compass, and not because I wanted to protect it, exclusively.

I want to protect everyone, not just the village, however, if it came down to it, I would let the village get destroyed.

I am going to let the village get close, in the near future. I am going to destroy every one of the council members starting with Danzo, and I'm going to ensure the village changes to that somebody like Danzo doesn't get that much power ever again.

But anyways, back to the test.

* * *

Upon entering the forest, the three of us sprung into the forest, moving as fast as possible, racing through the forest, before I signaled us to stop. I had to break it to them at some point. 

"Ok... I'm gonna be honest guys... there's an S-rank criminal following us with intentions of stealing my body." I explained, and saying it aloud made me realize how weird and creepy is sounded. 

Sakura and Naruto stared at me with incredulous expressions on their faces.

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto both exclaimed in unison. I ignored her, branching out my sensing range as much as I could. Nothing, but then again I didn't expect to find anything yet.

"A Sannin. Orochimaru." I explained. 

"Huh? What's a Sannin? Who's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked, I sighed and looked back at them. "What are you talking about Sasuke? And what do you mean he's after your body?" Sakura questioned.

"Orochimaru is one of the students of the Third Hokage and one of the three legendary Sannin, he's the Snake Sannin. Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and Tsunade the Slug princess and amazing healer are the other two. However Orochimaru betrayed the village and left. He experiments on people for his jutsu development and research. He was after my older brother Itachi, however I suspect that didn't go well, and so now he's after me." I explained to the two of them. Naruto frowned at my words.

"But that still doesn't answer the question of why he's after you." Sakura pointed out. I activated my Sharingan staring at her intently. "This is why, Sakura. My Sharingan can copy any Jutsu, it gives me the ability memorize things very quickly as well as the ability to easily see what my opponents with do next in a fight. They allow me to see through any jutsu or genjutsu. He's after my Sharingan, and so he's after me." I told them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood up, giving me a determined look. "He's not gonna get you, believe it! I won't let any of my friends get taken away by some loser who betrayed the village, Sannin or not! Believe it!" He exclaimed. I gave him a sad smile, knowing that for the moment, he wouldn't be able to keep his word.

_Not this time anyways._

The way I look at it, the more likely it is that I'm going to leave the village.

If I stay, not only will it change things to the point of complete and total unpredictability, but it will also put my friends in grave danger. I need the power Sasuke had in the future, I need to kill Orochimaru when the time comes. I need Naruto to come after me so he can get strong. If I stay, Orochimaru will continue to target me, and he'll probably still get me and possibly kill everyone I care about in the process.

For the sake of the village, for the sake of Naruto, and for the sake of the world, I'm going to leave with Orochimaru. The only reason I'm telling them about this now, is because if I don't, I'm gonna be the dick who doesn't warn my friends of a potential threat.

Also I want to keep the lies to minimum.

"Sure Naruto. But... listen. If he attacks us, and we can't fight him promise me you'll get Sakura and yourself to safety, leave me behind, and don't look back." I said. Naruto's eyes widened at my words. "But.."

"No. I want you to leave me if he gets to me, Naruto. Take Sakura and run, forget about me, my safety is my own concern."

Naruto looked at me, a conflict of emotions visible in his eyes as he clenched his fist. " **Don't**... don't ever tell me to abandon **my friends** , Sasuke. Don't you dare!" Angry blue eyes clashed with my own onyx eyes, which widened at his words. "Naruto.."

"Don't ever think you can tell me to just up and abandon you. You think I'm just gonna abandon you just because time get tough, just because he's stronger? You're my friend, and I don't care how strong the guy we're facing is. I don't care how much danger we're in. I'm not gonna abandon my friend!" Naruto glared at me, and I glared right back in frustration.

"Naruto! Don't you understand?! If you stay there's a possibility you'll die!" I yelled, frustrated by the blondes convictions, yet a small part of me felt... happy. I won't deny it. But.. I can't let his talk-no-jutsu effect me. Not in this case.

"I don't care! Didn't I already explain this to you?! I'm staying by your side!" Naruto shouted back at me. "No your not! Ugh! What about Sakura? Will she die because your to stubborn to accept reality?!" I growled. Naruto growled in frustration, pulling at his own hair as he turned away.

He jumped away from us, going into the woods. "Where are you going, Naruto?!" Sakura yelled.

"I've gotta piss okay?!" He yelled the excuse back to us, running into the woods. Sakura sighed and looked at me. "Sasuke.. you know, I can take care of myself?" I looked at her skeptically. She blushed at my look, before huffing in frustration. "Look, what I mean is, there's no need to worry about me, okay? You don't have to make Naruto protect me, I don't need protecting!" She insisted.

I shook my head. "You will from him."

* * *

**Ok guys, so the Chunnin exams are gonna be divided into several chapters. Reviews are love~  
**


	11. Chunin Exams Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forest Of Death.

**Hello my lovelies~ Here we have chapter eleven~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: possible OOCness, cursing, violence, a little bit of seriousness, possible rushed scenes etc..**

* * *

Naruto returned to our location shortly after visiting the woods, upon arriving however, I noticed his kunai were on the wrong leg, and the cut on cheek was missing. "Whoa, man that felt good. I drew my whole name."

"NARUTO! I can't believe you! You walk off after a serious conversation like that, and now this!" Sakura scolded him. I rolled my eyes, before quickly sending several senbon in his direction, before dropping a poisonous gas, and a few paper bombs jumping away, grabbing Sakura's wrist.

The bombs went off and the fake Naruto came out, no longer Naruto clutching his arm which had been damaged from the explosion. I activated my Sharingan staring into the Genin's eyes causing him to go stiff, before slumping to the ground. I walked over and picked him up, searching him for the scroll before finding it hidden his clothing. I dropped him, turning to Sakura.

"Let's find Naruto and get to the tower. I hate this place."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were barely on speaking terms, namely because of the Uchiha's decision to force Naruto's hand in abandoning in abandoning him.

Sakura noticed the tension between her teammates, but didn't speak of it. Naruto was at a loss, he couldn't abandon his friend, but he also couldn't endanger Sakura.

"We need a password." Sasuke spoke up. It could feel somebody watching them, he knew it.

It wouldn't be long before they were attacked. "Fine." Naruto agree reluctantly. Sakura nodded. "Let's hear it."

"I'm only saying this once. Life has many ways of testing a persons will, either by having nothing happen at all, or everything happen at once. You have to be your strongest when your at your weakest." Sasuke told them, having already planned the password before hand. Naruto frowned. "Could you repeat that?"

"No. I said I would only say it once."

"I got it." Sakura said. Naruto huffed. "I thought you said password not pass sentence." Sasuke shot him a look before standing up. "Deal with it." Naruto glared at him.

That's when it hit. A large gust of wind suddenly sent them all flying, Sasuke scrambled to regain his standing, kunai out looking around. Sakura came out of the woods.

"Password." Sasuke commanded. "Life has many ways of testing a persons will, either by having nothing happen at all, or everything happen at once, You have to be your strongest when your at your weakest." Sakura quoted. Sasuke nodded. "Alright."

Suddenly 'Naruto' climbed out of the woods. "You guys alright?"

"Password." Sakura demanded.

"Life has many ways of testing a persons will, either by having nothing happen at all, or everything happen at once. You have to be your strongest when your at your weakest." Sakura relaxed, and Sasuke nodded, stepping back.

Suddenly the Uchiha whipped around sending several Shuriken at the imposter. Fake Naruto jumped away, dodging the attack. "Sasuke, what the hell?!"

"Sasuke what are you doing?!"

"Think, Sakura. Would Naruto really be able to remember all that?" Sasuke explained, glaring at the imposter. Sakura's eyes widened before she tensed looking at the fake Naruto, who's face held a sickening grin.

"Well aren't we a clever one." He transformed into a Kusa nin. Who obviously wasn't a Kusa nin. "But if your teammate is so incompetent that why didn't you choose a shorter password?"

"Because I knew you were listening." Sasuke replied. The Kusa nin grinned, before tracing a hand on his face. Suddenly the two were hit with a large wave of KI. The Genin froze, Sakura falling to her knees. Flashes of there death flashed in her mind.

Sasuke, however, stiffened, a conflicted emotion in his eyes, something akin to nostalgia before he gritted hi teeth. _I've already died once. I no longer fear it. In fact... I'm furious._ He pulled out a kunai, ready to block any attacks sent at them. The Kusa nin tilted his head. "Oh, you can still move. How impressive.." The KI increased and Sasuke felt like he could choke on it, the pressure was intense, causing him to sweat. He had to get Sakura out of there. Tossing down a smoke bomb he grabbed Sakura and fled.

They both landed on a branch after getting far enough away. Sasuke listened, trying to hear over his own heavy breathing. Sakura suddenly let out a warning shout, as a snake appeared to there right. The two jumped apart, Sasuke sending a blast of fire at the serpent.

The Uchiha landed in a tree, collecting his barrings as burning hot anger spread through him, but also excitement. He was excited to fight.

"You can't let down you guard for even a second." The Kusa nin appeared out of the snake. "Prey need to strain their mind at all times, and run around in the presence of the predator." The Kusa nin shot towards Sasuke, his long body stretching out like a serpent.

_Definitely Orochimaru._ Sasuke thought, grimacing. Suddenly several kunai and shuriken landed in front of the Kusa nin, stopping him in his path. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards the source.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Naruto!" Sakura said joyfully. Sasuke gave Naruto a look. "Naruto, remember what I said before? Get out Sakura away from here. Now." Naruto's eyes widened as he glanced at the Kusa nin. "Please Naruto." The Uchiha pleaded. Sasuke never pleaded.

Naruto's eyes hardened and he jumped over to Sakura, grabbing her hand. He looked over at Sasuke. "You better not die Duck-ass! Believe it!" Sasuke blinked.

_Did Naruto just call me Duck-ass? ... I'm so proud! Though I'm more of a hedgehog at this point._

"Go!" Sasuke ordered, Naruto and Sakura took off. The Kusa nin watched at this took place with an amused grin. Sasuke looked over at the snake Sannin.

"It's just you, and me now... when are you going to reveal your true face, Orochimaru?" Sasuke questioned. A flicker of surprise went through Orochimaru's eyes, before his grin widened.

"Kukuku.. what gave me away?" The Kusa nin's voice melted away into the Sannin's low hiss. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The snakes... and tongue." He replied. "My guess is the reason your here is ... my Kekkei Genkai perhaps?" Sasuke's eyes whirled to life revealing his fully evolved Sharingan. Orochimaru's tongue flickered out. "The Sharingan.."

"Did you go after my brother first?" Sasuke questioned. "I'm guessing he was rather difficult to get, considering he's surrounded by Akatsuki and is quite powerful on his own right."

"Itachi's eyes were not the only thing I desired. I had need for his body, but now that I cannot reach him, you are the next best choice."

"Body? Ah.. I see, you created a jutsu that let's you take another persons body for... I'm guessing either there Kekkei Genkai or to prolong your own life."

Orochimaru grinned at the Uchiha's 'guess'. "You certainly are observant.. perhaps a little too observant." With that the battle began.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura raced through the tree tops, before stopping after they both couldn't run any further. Naruto shouted in frustration before turning back.

"Where are you going?!"

"I can't leave Sasuke behind! I'm going back for him. Sakura, find help.. I've got to go." Naruto jumped into the trees racing back to find his friend. Sakura looked worriedly, hopping her friends would be alright.

"Sakura?" Ino walked out from behind a large tree, followed by Shikimaru and Choji. "What happened? What's wrong?" Shikimaru asked. Sakura looked at them her face riddled with distress.

"It's Naruto and Sasuke... Sasuke told us to run when a strong Shinobi showed up.. he isn't Genin, he's way to strong to be Genin... and Sasuke.. he said that guy was a Sannin named Orochimaru." Sakura explained. Shikimaru's eyes widened. "Orochimaru is an S-rank criminal, what is he doing in the Chunnin Exams?" Shikimaru, his brain going a mile a minute.

"He's after the Sharingan." Sakura said. Shikimaru nodded. "Yes.. that's probably the reason. We need to get to the tower and contact the Hokage."

Sakura nodded. "Right."

* * *

Kakashi felt uneasy, as if something was very, very wrong. Suddenly, a cat appeared in front of him. He blinked The cat dropped a note, before vanishing.

Kakashi picked up the note, his eyes widening as he read it. "What's wrong?" Asuma asked the worried Jounin.

_Dear Kakashi-Sensei,_

_If you are reading this, it means I've been attacked by a certain S-rank criminal who's been after the Sharingan for years. He attacked my brother and was once apart of the Akatsuki. His name is Orochimaru, a Sannin, I'm sure you've heard of him. If you have this note it means that as you read these he is attacking me, with the intent of placing his Curse Mark on me. Please send somebody preferably somebody who can go toe to toe with a Sannin, as fast as you can, I'm not sure how long I can stall._

_PS, Naruto will probably go Nine-Tails if Orochimaru doesn't kill him first._

Kakashi looked up. "Sasuke's in trouble, I need to speak with the Hokage."

* * *

 Sasuke dodged and ducked, playing mostly defense, he had to. It's not like he stood a chance against Orochimaru, and he knew the snake was only toying with him. Orochimaru's intentions weren't to kill him- he's be dead already if that was so-  obviously because he was one of two (Well technically two and half) Uchiha left alive, and Itachi was unreachable.

Of course if he died Orochimaru would never get a chance to grab at the Sharingan, which he desperately wanted because Sharingan is just _so goddamned hax._

Sasuke grimaced as he moved out of the way of another huge ass snake. His Sharingan was activated- of course he was fighting _Orochimaru_ \- so he could see everything in perfect detail. Problem was, this fight was going to be in his mind, like, forever. The Sharingan does that.

The Uchiha did have somewhat of a plan though, he brought a fuck ton of wire along for this exam, and also plenty of paper bombs... and pepper bombs. Cayenne pepper, to be specific, along with Cinnamon and Clove bombs that will act like stink bombs he's prepared as well.

They are natural snake repellents. Sasuke grinned as the smoke bombs laced with the herbs went off, he'd been dropping them everywhere now, and he tossed the kunai paper bombs attached across the placed, effectively trapping Orochimaru inside the circle. The snake summon the Sannin had made hissing sounds of discomfort, before Sasuke opened up a scroll and a bunch of cayenne pepper mixed with oils was dumped on the Sannin and snake.

Said Sannin moved, but it got the snake. Sasuke hurled down the bombs, putting a mask on his face to protect from the pepper that now coated the air. Orochimaru blinked, his eyes probably burning as Sasuke watched and then smirked when he said the realization in Orochimaru's face.

He smelled the sulfur. Sasuke made a hand sign. 

Then the forest exploded.

* * *

The explosion was visible from outside of the forest, a large cloud appearing above the area, making everyone look over at the forest with curiosity mixed with concern. That was a large explosion for a genin to create. 

* * *

I coughed, my whole body covered with dirt and ash. I peered around the area, which now resembled a creator, and I do believe a lot of things were on fire, looking for Sannin. 

"Such power.." Orochimaru hissed.

_There he is._

I looked over at him, my ears still ringing. 

"You certainly are his brother." Suddenly his neck was stretching out, aimed at me. My eyes widened. In that instant, many thoughts and emotions hit me all at once. 

Panic, uncertainty. A sickening nausea of foreboding, knowing exactly was to come.

Fear of the pain, and what it would mean if I did get marked. What I would go through. I felt to erge to run. To stay out of that path, to get away from him, to stop him. My hands twitched as I suppressed the erge.

_No, I can't. If I don't then Naruto will never get as strong as he is, neither will Sakura. I need to leave the village. If I don't, he will just keep coming, and I don't know if next time, Naruto will make it out alive. Even if I have to do this, even if I have to leave the village. I.. I can't loose him. I can't let him die. Even if I have to hurt him, betray him, to protect him._

There was a steady resolve as I braced myself. _I won't let him die._

Then there was pain. Blinding pain shot through my body my lips parted but no sound escaped. I fell to my knees, barely managing to glare over at the Sannin.

"A parting gift... we will meet again, Sasuke." The last thing I registered was somebody shouting.

"SASUKE!" I caught a glimpse of orange. "Naruto.." I whispered. "I'm.. sorry.."

Everything went black.

* * *

Naruto arrived just in time to see the snake bastard vanish into the ground, as Sasuke fell limp onto the ground. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, jumping quickly down to his friend.

Sakura had paused, and looked around the sheer amount of _damage_ done. She and Naruto had seen the explosion coming from the spot they knew Sasuke was, so being the good friends they were, they turned back. 

"Sasuke! Hey!" The Uchiha made no movement. "Sasuke! Dammit don't be dead!" Naruto felt for his pulse, breathing a sigh of relief upon finding it. "Dammit! I shouldn't have left you. How could think you could possibly take on that guy by yourself.. stupid.." Naruto laughed bitterly.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Sakura, who was racing towards him. "Sakura!"

She ran over to Sasuke. "Is he?"

"He's alive. That snake guy did something to him. Here, help me." The two of them supported Sasuke's weight, heading away from the area. 

Team seven made through way through the forest, eventually finding a suitable camping spot to rest and regain there strength.

"Do you think he'll wake up in time?" Naruto asked Sakura, who looked down at Sasuke worriedly. "I don't know.. what happened to him?" She asked. "Do you think it was the explosion we saw?" 

Naruto frowned. "I'm not sure, I only saw the end of it, after the explosion. That guy.. he bit Sasuke."

"He bit him?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and then Sasuke just suddenly collapsed. You think Sasuke's poisoned?" Sakura shook her head. "No.. look at this strange mark. It must be what's causing Sasuke so much pain, that Shinobi, Orochimaru must have marked him with it." Naruto clenched his fists in anger.

"He'll pay."

"Naruto.." Sakura said, but she agreed with the blonde Shinobi. Though her crush on the Uchiha had fizzled away thanks to his... odd behavior, she still cared for him deeply as a friend. They both sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Sakura voiced her thoughts.

"I hope he wakes up soon."

Naruto looked up, before nodding. "Me too.."

* * *

**Alright, that was chapter eleven..  
**


	12. Chunin Exams Part Four

**Hello my lovelies, here we have part four of the Chunnin Exams arc.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Warning: timeskip, violence, possible OOCness, cursing, etc..**

* * *

Sasuke was at a lost for words. He woke up to find Sakura with horrible hair cut, Naruto with a black eye, and for some reason there were a bunch of unconscious Sound Nin. Oh and Ino, Choji and Shikimaru were there as well.

 _Why did nobody tell me there was a party going on?_ The Uchiha mused, sitting up.

Sasuke winced at the pounding in his head, and in the ache in his bones. "Ow... fuck that stupid curse mark hurts." The Uchiha whined before and alarmed look spread across his face. "Please tell me nobody kissed me!" He said, sounding panicked.

Shikimaru rolled his eyes. "Please your the type that'd be into that." The Nara drawled giving Sasuke an unimpressed look.

"Shiki-kun? Aw, I knew you loved me~" Sasuke cooed in response.

Ino stared at him in disbelief, like she had never seen him before."Sasuke-kun are you alright?" She asked, sounding concerned as she stared at her crush. Sasuke merely waved, wincing at the movement, not responding to the girl's question.

Shikimaru gave Sasuke the most deadpanned stare the Uchiha had ever seen. "Only you would say that after what just happened." Shikimaru remarked, crossing his arms.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura rushed to there companion's side, nearly crushing him in bear like hug. Sasuke winced, pain shooting through his sides.

"Woah! Owey! Guys I'm still injured you know!" Sasuke hissed. The two Genin moved away, giving the Uchiha some breathing room. "Sorry... are you Ok?" Sakura asked, concern filling her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine-ACK!" Sasuke was suddenly whacked in the head by the angry pink haired Genin.

"GOOD BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU! WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!? YOU ALMOST DIED! HOW COULD YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE ON THAT GUY ALONE?!" Sakura howled, Shikimaru, Naruto, and Choji all cowered in fear of the angry pinkette. Sasuke shielded himself from her wrath.

 _Since when did Sakura get like this to me?!_ The Uchiha questioned himself, trying to recall if she had ever done this before. _Maybe, nearly dying was the last straw?_

"Ow, Sakura! I was trying to protect you guys." Sasuke said, clutching his head in pain. Sakura huffed turning away.

"I understand your trying to protect us... but we're a team. We're supposed to stick together." Naruto stepped forward walking over to his friend. "Yeah, Sasuke you don't have to be alone. We're your friends and you don't have to fight by yourself." Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, a wistful smile on his lips.

"Yeah, friendship, teammates, I know. But, what kind of friend would I be if I let my friends get hurt? I lost my whole world, you know." Sasuke said, before adding "My clan is gone. Everyone I know, gone. There are things is this world, that, even if you have friends, you can't stand up against. I refuse to loose anyone else, my friends won't die. I won't allow it." Sasuke stood up looking them. "I don't care if I have to go to hell and back, I'll protect my friends.." **_Even if it means betraying them._** Sasuke looked resolved, fixed on his decision.

Shikimaru watched the Uchiha carefully. Something was off about the young Uchiha.

The change in Sasuke was... hidden. On the outside he still laughed and joked as normal, playing the fool as always.

Shikimaru knew as soon as he saw the look in his friend's eyes. There was something different about Sasuke, a resolve that wasn't there before. But also pain, guilt, and _regret_? Shikimaru didn't know what happened between Orochimaru and Sasuke, but whatever is was, it was definitely the source of this change.

The mark on his neck was definitely cause for suspicion, the Nara knew it was probably the cause for this... but still..

"Hey Sasuke... what happened out there?" Ino asked and Shikimaru mentally facepalmed. Sasuke touched the mark, his hand ghosting over it before sighing. "I met Orochimaru. That's what happened." The Uchiha turned. "Come on, we need to get to the tower." He took one wobbly step forward, before grunting and forcing himself to stay upright.

"Let's move out." Sasuke ordered, his cheerful attitude vanished without a trace, and Shikimaru watched as the Uchiha vanished into the woods, followed quickly by Naruto and Sakura. Shikimaru sighed, following the complicated friend of his, as he teammates followed.

Sasuke didn't want to tell them he planned to go with Orochimaru when the time came. Nor did he want to reveal exactly what happened during his encounter with the Sannin.

The Genin teams opted on making a quick beeline to the tower, Sasuke not wanting to deal with Kabuto at the moment, certain he would kill the bastard on sight.

Sasuke sighed, jumping into the trees followed by his friends.

 _This is really turning out to be a bit of a drag._

* * *

**Since this Chapter is so short... here's a Flashback!  
**

 

 

Someone sneezed.

 

Sasuke looked up, seated in the classroom eyeing everyone suspiciously. Someone coughed. Sasuke's eyes twitched. _Someone is sick._ He thought, annoyed. 

 

Upon reaching home the Uchiha stripped of his clothing and washed it, before showering himself. Then he cleaned the whole house, and wore a scarf on his face to school next day, armed with anti bacterial sprays and also wearing gloves.

 

There were more coughs and sneezes that day, and the next, until even Iruka was sick. Sasuke showered and washed his clothing everytime he went home, drank immune strengthening herbs, and never removed his scarf.

 

Sasuke never got sick.

 

But everyone else did.


	13. Chunin Exams part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has a little bit of a crisis...

**Hello my lovelies! Here we had chapter thirteen~! Please excuse the time skip!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Violence, cursing, emotional bullshit, etc..**

* * *

~~_Honestly, I'm fine._ ~~

~~_I'm fine. I'm not teetering on the edge._ ~~

~~_I'm not completely terrified of the future._ ~~

~~_I'm not scared that if I tell anyone they will never trust me again._ ~~

~~_I'm fine._ ~~

~~_I'm not scared of leaving._ ~~

~~_I'm fine._ ~~

~~_I'm not scared that I'll completely blow it and loose everything._ ~~

~~_I'm fine._ ~~

~~_I'm fine._ ~~

~~_Everything is fine._ ~~

~~_My emotions aren't spiraling out of control._ ~~

~~_I'm not upset that my friends will probably hate me when I leave._ ~~

~~_I will be fine._ ~~

~~_._ ~~

~~_._ ~~

~~_._ ~~

~~_._ ~~

~~_._ ~~

~~_I've never had to tell such painful lies before in my lives._ ~~

After the encounter with Orochimaru, I couldn't think straight. I was terrified, honestly, of leaving the village, of leaving everyone behind.

But I was also terrified of leaving the world in the hands of uncertainty. I couldn't risk the world, just because I'm to scared to play my part.

It hurts. It hurts so much.. theres so much pain... I don't want to loose this.. I don't want to leave. But I can't cause them harm.

My mind whirled as I kept a straight face, watching the current proceedings.

I was with my teammate, Kakashi had showed up and preliminaries began. I scanned the room, spotting the Hokage, Asuma, and Kurenai. Then my eyes drifted over to where I knew he was seated.

Orochimaru looked down at the match, watching, disguised as a jounin. I quickly avoided looking at him for to long, not wanting to get creeped out before the match.

I could only guess at what was going through his head. Well, actually I do know what's going through his head because I watched the anime... but I still don't wanna think about it.

Yoroi smirked at me, and I tensed. 

"Begin!"

* * *

Sasuke dodged Yoroi's attack, suddenly moving with impressive speed the Uchiha suddenly pulled out a scroll. Yanking it opened dozens of kunai with paper bombs attached rained down on the chakra vampire.

Yoroi dodged, using the substitution jutsu to get behind Sasuke. Sasuke, having expected this, brought out another scroll, this time pulling out a sword slashing at Yoroi.

"Your ability has something to do with stealing chakra, yes?" Questioned the Uchiha. Yoroi glared. "So you've already figured out my power? Ha... why don't you show me yours, Uchiha!" He charged at Sasuke, who moved quickly, slashing at the Shinobi.

Suddenly the Uchiha felt a wave of dizziness go over him. _Shit, I'm at my limit._ Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth as he fumbled and tried to remain on his feet.

Yoroi managed to grab a hold of the Uchiha's locks, yanking him onto the ground and began absorbing chakra from him at a fast rate. Sasuke's hold on reality started to vanish as he started seeing black dots.

_Huh.. what a lame way to die.._ Sasuke mused, his head all fuzzy.

Naruto watched his friend dying before his eyes, and he took a deep breath and yelled down at the Uchiha.

"SASUKE SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU CAN BEAT THIS GUY! OR DID OUR PROMISE TO SURVIVE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU DATTEBAYO!" Sasuke blinked, and looked up at his teammates. Sakura blinked back some tears before shouting out. "SASUKE GET UP! YOUR STRONGER THAN THIS, I KNOW IT!"

Yoroi chuckled at his teammates words.

"Ha, words aren't going to help him, brat. He's done for, I've almost completely trained him of his chakra. He's nothing but a weak, pathetic brat. Once I'm done with him, maybe I'll get to kill you next." His words made something within Sasuke snap.

Sasuke's leg shot out, nailing his opponent in the balls. Yoroi let out an undignified sound, something akin to a yelp, before Sasuke broke free of his hold, bringing his sword around in a quick fashion.

_**Kill... rip... kill... tear him to pieces... kill..  
** _

He felt... rage. Powerful, rage, and a pain moving from his neck up to his face and down his back and arm. **_Yesss, give into your hate, your anger... feel the power... fuel your hate... give into the power...  
_**

Shooting forward Sasuke began to attack Yoroi, before suddenly stopping. _**Give in Uchiha... you cannot hope to resist my power...**_ Orochimaru's voice rang through his head.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but then a knew voice rang through his mind. _No! This is the curse mark's doing. You are not going to give in. You are not going to loose control. You will do this by your own terms._ Sasuke looked up, taking in a deep breath. _I'm in control. I'm in control... I am in control.._

"I am in control!" The curse mark vanished, and Sasuke moved with sudden determination, Yoroi's ability now a mere irritation.

 Sasuke shot forward, blade drawn. 

_I am a Shinobi. This is what we do._

Yoroi moved and ducked under Sasuke's attack, the Uchiha moved quickly kicking his opponent in the face, sending him backwards.

_I am Uchiha Sasuke. I will do what I have to do to protect my friends.  
_

Yoroi screamed as the Uchiha had placed a paper bomb next to him. It exploded, sending him flying across the room.

_I suppose I could think of this as the point of no return._

Sasuke approached the man, who stood up on injured legs, his arm badly burned. "I-I-" The man couldn't forfeit. If he did he would face a worse fate at the hands of Orochimaru. 

"You threatened the people I care about." Sasuke walked slowly, getting closer. Shikamaru eyes narrowed at the Uchiha's actions. _What is he doing_ _...? He's clearly won.  
_

"Your loyalty is questionable." The Uchiha continue, and something wasn't right as the Uchiha suddenly was letting of KI, giving his target a disgusted look. Shikamaru's eyes widened in realization what the Uchiha was about to do as his friend approached the other nin. 

Sasuke raised his sword quickly, much to quickly for anyone to react, and in the flash, he felt his blade make contact with flesh. 

Shikamaru stepped back, staring at his friend as the head of the Shinobi fell to the ground, his body falling lifelessly to the ground.

There was a collective silence.

Gaara's lips pulled into a smirk, his blood-lust please with the gruesome death. 

Team seven stared at Sasuke, with stunned silence. Shikamaru stared at the Uchiha in shock, he'd never seen this side of Sasuke before, let alone seen Sasuke kill. Somewhere in the audience a certain 'Jounin' licked his lips as he stared at the Uchiha. 

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a breath at those words, finally allowing himself to fall to ground, darkness taking over his sight.

* * *

**Sorry if the lack of humor is making things a little to serious... hm.. it might be a total turn of events from the previous chapters. I promise the humor will make a come back.  
**

**Sasuke's decision was something that I figured he would struggle with. When he was younger it was easy to just say, yeah, I'll totally just go with the crazy snake man and follow that part of the plot, easy. Now that he's met the dude he's a bit shaken.Understandably, it's Orochimaru.  
**

**Tell me what you think of Sasuke's character development.  
**


	14. Gathering My Barings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots unfold.

_"Where...Where am I?" The only thing he could feel is pain. It was dark and cold. Red flashed before his eyes.  
_

_I feel so cold... it hurts... what is this? Where am I? What's going on? Blood... why is there so much blood?_

_"Big brother!"_

_"Father, Mother... big brother what's going on?" The blood start to spread, covering the ground, it was coming for me._

_No..._

_"Foolish little brother... you don't have enough hate." Moving almost like a viper, it moved closer.  
_

_Get it away from me. No... stay away!_

_"When you have eyes like mine come and seek me out." Sad eyes, morphing into red... cursed...Itachi..._

_Itachi.. no..._

_"ITACHI!" Everything froze. I turned and saw a small boy.. he was in pain... crying... he was full of hate. He was Sasuke..he was me... but he wasn't._

_This... this isn't me.. no... it hurts._

_"Big brother... why.." Sasuke felt to the ground. "I-I don't understand!" The blood finally touched reached me, burning my skin I screamed as so many emotions flooded me at once. I could feel him._

_"I hate you!" Sasuke spoke, and I felt his hate.. his despair.. his betrayal... all flooding into me at once. I hated it. The pain was awful. It had to stop. I would kill it if I had to.._

_" **Yessss**." Golden eyes watched eagerly. " **Give yourself to hatred... come to me..** " Sasuke stood, turning towards the eyes, a snake emerging. " **Come here.. I will give you the power you need..** " Sasuke's feet slowly dragged themselves towards the snake, unable to resist.  
_

_I watched him head towards the snake. This is how it's suppose to go but..._

_(No...)_

_Why do I need his power? Because of the plot... because I need to get stronger to... what again?_

_Sasuke._

_**"Strength"  
** _

_(This is wrong.)_

_Save the world. That's right. Everything's on me now. Sasuke... why did it have to be me? I have to go with Orochimaru because.._

_Sasuke!_

**_"Powerful"_ **

_(This is all wrong!)_

_SASUKE!_

**_"All you have to do is give into your_ _hatred_ ** _.."_

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open open as I looked up blankly at the hospital ceiling. I my breath coming out in shallow gasps at I looked around the room. The hospital room...

My hand traced over the curse mark on my shoulder.

The village sucks. I knew this, but I wanted to fix it then I was going to have to do more than what cannon Sasuke did.

I knew everything about the Akatsuki, and it would all go to waste. So, After checking out of the hospital, I got myself a scroll and started to write. Everything.

Everything I knew about the Akatsuki, or at least, all the things they would need to know. I left out the Kaguya and Obito mess. I hinted that the 'masked guy' was an Uchiha and trusted Kakashi to figure out the rest.

I would order my cats to give this to Kakashi once I left the village. Yes, I was still doing that. In the future Orochimaru could become a valuable asset to the village, and I wanted to find Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. I had no idea currently where Suigetsu or Jugo where at the moment and sending cats to find them would be to risky.

Joining Orochimaru would ensure I would be able to kill the snake, then bring him back later. It would also ensure that I would be able to finish off Kabuto to avoid Madara's resurrection.

I made sure to add a special note for Naruto about sealing Zetsu. I also left instructions to Jiraiya for Pain, and noted about the Rinnigan.

Kaguya was also a matter for debate. I wasn't sure if I should let her return, then finish her off, or if should let her stay in the moon. When the Otsutsuki clan return they might release her, which would be problematic.

All in all, it was really quite a pain.

Orochimaru's attack on the village would take place after the final fight. I would have injure Gaara to ensure the battle between Naruto and Gaara ensued.

I'd have to find Kakashi soon as well, namely to get the Scarecrow to teach me Chidori already, I'll need it against Gaara.

I was still going to leave the village, but only so I can get Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, properly kill off Orochimaru and bring him back in order for him to be an ally of the Leaf later on against the Otsutsuki, and also to infiltrate the Akatsuki to ensure the meeting between Kage would occur.

However, by then, I would have killed off Danzo, as that was the first thing I planned to do once I had collected everyone. I would send damning evidence to Tsunade who would probably love to have Danzo removed from the council and executed.

After that Naruto would be notified of my plans. I needed to get into the Akatsuki in order to prevent Kabuto from bringing Madara back, or rather, to get into the position that would allow me to dispose of any trace of the legendary Uchiha's DNA.

I was still in debate over allowing Madara to be resurrected, however, in order to have him bring Kaguya back so I can ensure she is taken care of. Then if there was no Shinobi war it's possible the villages won't unite, which would be very annoying in the future and to my plans.

Uniting all the village was crucial for my plans for the Otsutsuki clan's destruction, so even if I had to start the war myself, it would happen.

Now, time to smooth out all the kinks...

* * *

**Hehe... Sorry the chapter was so short.**


	15. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke share a moment.

**Hello my lovelies~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: The usual.**

* * *

 

Sasuke tucked beneath the kunai hurling towards him, he brushed his hair out of his face, before weaving through the familiar hands signs the high pitch of the lightning forming on his hand as he slammed it into the nearest rock formation.

Kakashi had brought him out here to learn Chidori, and the young Uchiha picked it up quickly, while also improving on his reaction time by repeatedly sparing with the Jounin. (Though Sasuke doubted Kakashi was going with the intentions of actually hurting him)

He was getting stronger, being able to keep up with Kakashi after just three weeks of training. The Chunnin Exams were just three days away.

Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto for that time, deciding it would be better to just focus on his plans and on getting stronger. He could not fuck up and get killed by Gaara, both his and Gaara's future was riding on that.

He had to injure Gaara, but not kill him, nor get killed by him. He couldn't get injured by Gaara (Not severely anyway) especially since he would need to buy time so the Akatsuki don't actually get Naruto.

Fighting Gaara would be interesting, he wouldn't say that he wasn't at least a little bit excited about the fight. Having said that, he was also treading it.

Because after that fight, he would have to face his brother. Sasuke grunted, landing away from Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"You seem distracted." Kakashi pointed out. Sasuke waved it off. "Just thinking about the fact that I have to fight against one of the strongest competitors in the examines who also just happens to be a blood thirsty homicidal maniac..." Kakashi looked at Sasuke as he shrugged it off.

He wished he could tell Sasuke everything would be fine... but after witnessing what Gaara could and would do... he didn't want to loose another friend.

"Thinking of giving up?" He asked the Uchiha, who shot him a glare. "No."

"Then stop complaining. Nobody ever said this would be easy."

* * *

Naruto spotted his friend sitting at the edge of the docks, his eyes closed as the wind blew through his hair. _He does look kinda girly now that I think about it..._ Naruto thought walking over to Sasuke, hands in his pockets. "Hey Duck-Butt." Sasuke looked up at him, irritated. "What is it? Can't you see I'm meditating?" He snapped, glaring at the blonde.

Naruto frowned, glaring. "Well jeez, I was gonna ask if you were Ok, but now I can see you're better off alone!" Sasuke flinched, looking guilty before turning away. "No... I'm sorry that was uncalled for." Naruto looked at the Uchiha before nodding. "Yeah.. I'm sorry to... hey though...are you OK? You kinda been acting weird lately." The blond asked, Sasuke sighed, standing up. "I'm fine... just a little worried about the Chunnin Exams is all, I mean that Gaara guy is strong..."

Naruto frowned, before suddenly roughly patting Sasuke on the back, causing the Uchiha to let out an undignified 'oof' of surprise as Naruto yelled in his ear. "WELL I'M GOING TO WIN, BELIEVE IT, BUT IF YOU'RE TO SCARED I GUESS I'LL BE GETTING STRONGER THAN YOU!" Sasuke's hissed at the blood, pulling away. "As if, of course I'm going to win." Naruto grinned, naturally the Uchiha's cooperative side would win through in this matter.

"But that Gaara guy is strong, if you don't think you can handle is Sasuke I don't want you getting killed." Naruto said seriously. Sasuke brushed him off, walking away from the Uzumaki. "I'll be fine." He waved Naruto off.

"Good." Naruto replied, watching as the Uchiha walked away.

Sasuke frowned as soon as his back was turned from the blond, knowing full well that is was most certainly not _Gaara_ he was worried about.

The Chunnin Exams were right around the corner after all, they only had a few days left. A few days left of peace- restless peace that is. Sasuke knew this was the calm before the storm, before his brother, before he would leave the village. Leave his friends. Leave _Naruto._

_I'm sorry...Naruto... but I have to do this, I hope you will forgive me._

* * *

**Well there ya go.**


	16. Gaara Vs Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I mean it's in the title..

 

 

 

 

 

**I just went and updated/edited all this... enjoy my lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Violence, time skips, Sasuke being late, my attempt at ninja arts, Sasuke being badass... etc..**

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke stood, overlooking the village. Sasuke pulled his hair out of his face, tying it in a pony to keep it out of the way. He adjusted the new armor, being careful of the belt. Two swords were strapped on his back.

The armor was tightly fit, but not hard to move in, and the Uchiha crest was planted on his chest.

Kakashi looked at his student. "Do think we've kept them waiting long enough?"

The Uchiha smirked, nodding at Kakashi.

"Let's go."

* * *

Naruto pulled at his own hair, gritting his teeth in irritation. "Where are they?!"

"Don't tell me that show off is late... _on purpose_!" Sakura exclaimed, looking irritated, huffing. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

Genma was just about to call off the match, when suddenly with a whirled of leaves, smoke and wind, Kakashi and Sasuke stood in the center of the arena. Sasuke's new attire causing his friends to gape.

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation. "That... drama queen...of course he'd get a makeover before a match."

Sasuke watched as Gaara approached, Kakashi looking at Sasuke, "Good luck!" Before shushining away. Sasuke looked at Gaara, and grinned.

"Begin." Genma moved away. Sasuke and Gaara stood, measuring each other up, before stand sprung forward from the left and right, catching Sasuke in sand. Gaara grinned.

"Sand coffin." Sasuke let out a yell, before blood splatter across the ground. Gaara grinned... before the grin slipped of his face when he realized the 'blood' was not Sasuke's.

In fact, it wasn't even blood... it was a mixture of highly flammable liquids. A paper bomb slowly floated down from the ground, and Gaara's sand immediately flew in front of him to block the attack.

But there was no explosion. It wasn't a bomb... it was just paper. Slowly another floated down, again, not exploding. Gaara looked around for his target, but couldn't find him.

Suddenly, Sasuke leapt out of the ground, opening some kind of scroll and dozens of small black balls fell from the scroll, each landing around Gaara. There were hundreds, all about the size of a golf ball. Sasuke vanish in a poof, revealing that it was just a clone.

Then, Sasuke suddenly popped out of the ground again, leaping to the wall, making a hand sign.

"Boom."

The ground of the arena lit up, as hundreds of tiny bombs went off, smoke, dust and ash filled the arena, making it difficult to see what happened. People coughed and the air burned making it difficult to breath.

Slowly the smoke cleared, and revealed Sasuke, charging forward towards a sphere like ball in the center of the arena.

Before reaching it he stopped again, pulling out another scroll and letting hundreds of small bombs loose again, before he leapt back pulling out another scroll, but this one different. Sand moved, charging towards Sasuke, but keeping Gaara inside the sphere. The Uchiha danced around the arena as the sand tried to crush him.

Then he made a hand sign, and the balls exploded once again. Once again smoke filled the arena, making it hard to see. A loud bang was heard and the rush of water and suddenly the arena was filled up to the sand where the other contestants stood, with water.

The audience let out gasps of shock and with the contestants.The Hokage and 'Kazekage' leaned forward, almost in disbelief and surprise.

Gaara was effectively _underwater._

Sasuke stood on the water, grinning, before holding up another ball, this one was white and larger, about the size of a baseball.

He dropped it, making a hand sign as he did.

Electricity ran through the water, but nobody knew this. Sasuke smirked, his rubber lined shoes were made specifically for this. Sasuke dropped another ball.

To the audience, they were unaware of what was going on... until Gaara suddenly burst from the water, emerging from the water looking pissed, his face and arms cracked and sand holding him above the water.

"You.. electrified the water..." Gaara panted, he looked up in a mad rage... having just been electrocuted. Sasuke grinned.

"Yes. These sealing scrolls are useful as all heck. Plus, trapped place like this.." He gestured around. "Why I couldn't help myself." Gaara's sand shot forward, going to attack Sasuke, who moved back, before the sand caught him... this proved to be yet another clone. More small balls flew out from a scroll Sasuke tossed at Gaara, this time hundreds of little needles shot out at Gaara, who blocked the attack with a sandy wall.

Sasuke appeared behind Gaara, chidori sparking to life as the Uchiha shot forward. Gaara, weakened from the electricity, bombs, and almost drowning barely had any time to react with Sasuke inches away from the Jinchuriki, Sharingan bleeding into his eyes.

Gaara was hit, Sasuke's Chidori ripped through the now flimsy sand barrier that Gaara's defenses created, impaling the boy on the shoulder, his blood splattering out onto Sasuke's face.

Gaara's sand lashed out at Sasuke who jumped back, as Gaara looked at his own shoulder touching it gently before pulling his hand away, peering at the blood, his eyes going wide as he trembled.

"Blood...it's my... blood... IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara let out a ear piercing shriek.

Feathers appeared in the vision of those watching the ongoing battle, slowly, each person watching felt the need to just.. close there eyes... and... sleep.

Temari and Kankuro leapt into the arena, noting the attack had began and there brother was not stable.

Up in the stands, the 'Kazekage' grinned to himself.

The real fight, was about to begin.

* * *

**I hope you liked the fight... Sasuke had prep time and he knew Gaara.**

**Of course he would have an edge... no matter how anxious he was.. a paranoid person would be more likely to bring more tricks.**


	17. The Invasion-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru's attack on Konoha has begun!

_It's happening._

Sasuke, a clone, watched the ongoing battle raging before his eyes, he lay away hidden. He observed the two kage level Shinobi inside the purple barrier, he could feel the KI rolling off them in waves.

This was nothing like watching it from the anime. In the anime you couldn't hear the screams, smell the smoke and blood.

You couldn't feel the killing intent in the air, a paralyzing sensation that kept everyone tense with anticipation, on edge.

This was war, and he was right in the middle of it.

 _The Invasion. It's happening._ _It's insane. It's crazy. But it's finally happening... I hope I can do my part well._

Those were the clone's last thoughts as he dispersed, now out of chakra.

* * *

All hell had broken loose.

Giant snakes breached through the village walls as dozens of Shinobi scrambled to get out of there way. Panic spread across the village at the beasts appearance, as the villagers shouts of fright could be heard all over.

The village had become a war zone as shinobi, sand, sound and leaf alike battled it out on the streets and rooftops, destroying buildings and reducing them to rubble.

On the rooftop of the arena Orochimaru and the Hokage stood at a stand still, watching the ongoing chaos.

"Well, well, well, we had intended to capture Sasuke while Gaara causing was trouble, but I suppose not _everything_ goes as planned, does it?" Orochimaru sounded unfazed, if not mildly irritated.

"I see, then the Hidden Leaf village and Sasuke, were your targets, is that correct?" Hiruzen asked, glaring at his fallen student who scoffed at the accusation in contempt.

"Do you _really_ think that the _leaf village_ is _so_ important?" Orochimaru questioned, sneering at the Third. "Now if Gaara returns, I'll be able to show you something _very_ interesting, very interesting indeed, but anyway, your stubbornness and incompetence have allowed me to outmaneuver you. I've defeated you." He mocked.

"Nothing is decided until the very end, _I_ taught you that years ago, didn't I?" The Hokage replied, eyes narrowing.

Orochimaru ripped away his Kazekage face, peeling it off like rubber it tore making s sickening tearing sound that flesh should make. Orochimaru smirked, as the Third glanced back at him, unable to move thanks to the Sannin's hold on him.

"Orochimaru." Hiruzen confirmed his suspicions. He knew Orochimaru had to be up to something after he attacked Sasuke, but to have killed the Kazekage and now was attempting to assassinate him... "I knew, or at least thought this day would eventually arrive. However, your not going to defeat me that easily." Hiruzen spoke his thoughts out loud.

Orochimaru smirked at this. "I told you didn't I? You should have picked the fifth Hokage before now. Because, _Third Hokage_ , right here, right now you are going to die!" Orochimaru exclaimed, his long tongue flicking out and licking the kunai he held.

Slowly, and strangely, tears formed in Orochimaru's eyes surprising the Hokage.

Hiruzen smirked, looking at the Sannin. "Are you _actually_ crying because your happy? Or is it, because inside your heart feels sorrow? A feeling of unhappiness you can't shake as you contemplate killing your own teacher?" He asked.

The smug grin on Orochimaru's face widened, "Not at all," He replied, before he stabbed his hand, as if it was nothing and walked away, stepping back from his sensei.

He yawned, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I was feeling _so sleepy_ , but now it seems I'm _finally_ awake." Orochimaru said, leaving the kunai in his hand as he drawled on, almost mockingly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking." Hiruzen replied. "And I was also thinking that you aren't the kind of person that would hold a grudge, so it seems you would have neither a goal nor a motive."

"Hmm… I guess… I guess I would say I kind of have a goal.. let me see if I could explain it.. I find it very interesting to watch things in motion, I get no pleasure, when the world is still." Orochimaru removed his hat, looking away from the Hokage.

"Like a windmill that isn't turning.. well I guess some might find it beautiful even it's immobile. But to me, such a thing is truly _boring_. So now I want to put thing in motion myself. The first step is _crushing the leaf village_." He carelessly tossed the hat off the roof, grinning at the Hokage as he turned back.

"Hmf, I see you haven't changed at all." The Third replied, and the tension rose until the past second, Orochimaru looked at the Hokage like a snake about to strike.

Then the tension snapped, and the battle began.


	18. The Invasion Part-Two

**Hehe...sorry it took so long to update. Been having inspiration problems lately...**

**Warning: Time-Skipping a little bit, violence, differences in the plot, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was just the two of them.

Angry teal eyes stared into passive dark brown, neither of them moving a muscle. Sasuke had caught up to Gaara in no time, having pursued him sooner than his cannon self had. Sasuke steadied himself, and focused his rage and emotions down. He was calm, if not excited from everything that was happening.

They measured each other up, Sasuke prepping his arsenal and planning ahead. He had prepared to fight Gaara a second time, of course, for this very event. The Uchiha smirked at the Jinchuriki, who glared at him with rage.

"So... by any chance will be able to have a civilized conversation?" Sasuke asked just for kicks knowing perfectly well that wasn't going to be an option for the crazed sand nin.

"Kill... I'll... KILL YOU!!!" Gaara's body was half transformed, it was an almost sickening display, really. It just didn't look right, not to Sasuke anyways. The Uchiha moved, dodging the attacks from Gaara. Sand ripped through trees as Gaara's roars echoed through the forest.

Sasuke would have to remain on the defensive- if he used to much of his chakra then he could risk the same mistake cannon Sasuke made, and he'd end up paralyzed because of the stupid curse mark. He needed to buy time until Naruto arrived. Gaara's large claw like hand missed up by an inch, Sasuke tossed several paper bombs at the arm, and jumped behind a tree as they exploded.

_How did Deidara beat Gaara again? Sand... clay... wait, he sacrificed his arm... yeah not doing that. I need to find a way to mix something explosive in with Gaara..._

Sasuke dodged another attack, jumping, he threw some powder into the air, it fell into Gaara's sandy arm, Gaara payed no mind, continuing on his rampage. Sasuke scattered paper bombs, sometimes purposely missing Gaara's arm.

_Dammit, stupid curse mark, I could use Chidori more if not for this thing. I need to figure out a way to attack Gaara in a manner that would cripple him temporarily. I could use lightning style attacks, to get rid of the sand. If only I could use my sharingan properly! For now I'll just have to hope this works._

With each attack, more and more powder was tossed throughout the forest and onto Gaara. Then Sasuke leapt onto a tree and made the hand signs. A burst of flames flew from his mouth, and the second the connected with Gaara as sand flew up in front of him.

The forest exploded.

* * *

 

Their was a loud bang that ripped through the forest, smoke filled the sky. Naruto and Sakura looked at the source of the massive explosion in alarm. "Sasuke... what is that idiot doing?!" Naruto exclaimed, before jumping forward at a much quicker pace than before.

"Kid, wait!"

More explosions ripped through the forest and the trees shook. "What did he do, drop bombs everywhere?" Sakura questioned nobody in particular. "His solution to every problem. Blow it up or burn it down, at this rate he'll burn the whole forest down. What an idiot." Sakura went on, though the worry was edged clearly into her voice.

Naruto grit his teeth and get moving. Sasuke was fighting Gaara all alone, and that curse mark weakened him a lot so he had trouble using his chakra. He only resort to tricks like this when he knows he out of his league or when he's weakened. He's already fought Gaara and he looked pretty tired, so this must be bad.

He was right. The second he arrived to the battle field, the scene was chaotic, and he didn't see Sasuke.

Tree were burning or knocked down, and there was a massive clearing where forest tree once grew, smoke filled the air and Gaara was in the center of his, growling looking like a wounded animal, before he set his eyes on Naruto.

"Kill. kill. I will kill... KILL KILL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!" He lashed out at the group, they scattered. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. Pakku sniffed, smelling something.

Naruto nodded, looking at Gaara. "I'll distract Gaara, you guys get Sasuke." Sakura nodded, and took off following Pakku.

 

"I smell him... he's over there!" Pakku lead Sakura over to a few fallen trees, revealing underneath some fallen branches the Uchiha boy. He was wounded, with burns on his arms and legs, several cuts all over his body and he was bleeding from a gash on his head. Sakura felt her stomach drop at the sight of him.

He wasn't moving.

Sakura knelt down next the Uchiha, checking him over before she recoiled in horror. "No.."

"Sakura! He is he Ok!?!" Naruto called over to Sakura, still blocking Gaara from attacking. Sakura looked up back at him, and Naruto felt his stomach fill with dread at the sight of her tear stained face. "He's.. not breathing."

Naruto stared at his friend, before turning towards the person responsible, a burning rage filling his gut, flowing through his body as he glared at the person responsible for hurting Sasuke.

"You.." The rage was overwhelming, it was spreading like a burning fire across his body. Sakura watch in horror as orange chakra began pouring out from the boy.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

* * *

_He was alone. In darkness... then a mirror of himself was in front of him. He stared at himself, only he wasn't himself. He was a girl, she looked at him with knowing eyes. "Am I dead?" He asked._

_She looked towards another mirror, showing his burn and injured body. Sakura was frantically applying CPR, tears streaming down her face. "Sasuke! Come on! Come on! No! Don't go! Don't leave me! Sasuke please!"_ **  
**

_He turned to the girl. "So I died?" She shook her head. "Not quite. You are in the in between. Your own privet bridge between life and dead. You came here once before, looking like her." She gestured to herself. S_

_asuke nodded. "I was her, in a past life... back when I was.. in the other world, I watched Sasuke. I remember everything... I asked to forget until I awakened the Sharingan, to have a chance of a normal childhood, to have... temporary peace. I was so scared."_

_She nodded. "Yes.. and you can choose again." Sasuke looked at her. "What?"_

_"You can choose to continued life... or move onto a new life. A peaceful life with no memory of your past lives, if that is what you wish. A fresh start." She offered._

_Sasuke's eyed went wide at the possibility. A new chance at life?_

_A new, none stressful life with nowhere near the kind of pressure and responsibility this one has?_

_A life where he didn't have to betray his friends and his village to protect them._

_A world where a snake man wasn't after his power. That would be a wonderful life indeed... ignorant of the pain he feels in this life..._

_"Sasuke!" He looked back at the mirror. Sakura was hugging his body now, sobbing. Behind her he could see Naruto, who's face was contorted in frightening rage and grief. Sasuke knew what choice he had to make._

_"I'm going back."_

_The girl smiled. "I knew you would."_

_Sasuke walked towards the mirror, walking into the blinding light._

_"I'll see you again soon, my friend."_

* * *

Sasuke coughed, he felt a burning painful agony across his body, he knew he'd have to have some broken bones, but that wasn't the priority at the moment. He had to take care of the crying pinkette. "Sa... kura.. you;re.. squishing... me." Sakura pulled away, her eyes going wide before she let out a gasp. "Sasuke! Your alive!" She hugged him again, he grunted and she pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry! I thought you died!" She apologyzed as he sat up, wincing a the sharp pains ripping through his body.

"Where's Naruto? What happened?" He asked.

"Naruto.. he.. well after he saw you, he started using this orange chakra, and it was really scary, he started acting like an animal and his eyes turned red... he's fighting him. Gaara." Sasuke nodded. "Than we can only wait. I'm not even sure I can walk, let alone fight. Naruto is a Jincuriki same as Gaara." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto's a Jinchuriki?" She questioned and the Uchiha grunted. "Hn. That's why the village hates him, because he's the container for the nine-tailed fox, so they think he is the fox. In reality, he's the only one keeping the fox from destroying everything, and he's the only one who can fight Gaara." Sakura looked in the direction Naruto was in, her eyes wide. "I never knew.."

Sasuke nodded. "He's been alone for so long, with this heavy burden that is his to bare. I think that Gaara and him have a lot more in common than you might think. Gaara is also a Jinchuriki.. and you can tell that his village probably treated him even worse than Naruto... just because he's different like that." Sasuke explained. Sakura looked at him.

"All of that pain of being the only one....the only one like you.. I know how it feels to be alone like that. The village hated the Uchiha to, after all."

Sakura looked down. "I see.. I never knew any of this.. how could I have been so blind... I'm sorry Sasuke, I never.." Sasuke wave her off. "It isn't me you should apologize to, Sakura." Sakura nodded.

"I know. I hope he's Ok."

"He'll be fine. There's no way Kurama would ever let himself loose to Shukaku, even through Jinchuriki."

"What?" Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion. The Uchiha laughed. "I'll explain later."

* * *

**Well... Reviews are love.  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
